


Red & Black

by AEMint



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artist Grantaire, Enjolras Has Feelings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grantaire & Éponine Thénardier Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEMint/pseuds/AEMint
Summary: 30 Days OTP Challenge.30 días, 30 relatos. Enjolras y Grantaire, casi doscientos años después.Permets-tu?





	1. Meeting.

La primera vez que le vio fue en la plaza del Panteón, frente a la facultad de Derecho. El sol, que iluminaba las palabras “ _liberté_ , _egalité_ , _fraternité_ ” en la fachada del edificio, arrancaba a su vez reflejos dorados a sus rizos y casi le hacía parecer una aparición divina entre el resto de sus compañeros.

Grantaire observó al grupo durante unos segundos, desde lejos. Repartían panfletos. Algunos más motivados, otros menos; sin embargo, todos parecían colmados de ese espíritu de lucha, ese afán de querer cambiar las cosas, ese sentimiento que a él no le provocaba más que ganas de bufar y poner los ojos en blanco.

El rubio destacaba entre todos ellos. Era el que más ganas le ponía, el que con más fuerza intentaba convencer a los viandantes de que se unieran a su causa. Fuera cual fuera. No gritaba, pero por su gesto y la forma en que se expresaba, bien lo parecía. Se dejaba llevar por las palabras y la fuerza de sus convicciones. Palmeaba la espalda de sus compañeros con sonrisas satisfechas que detenían el mundo durante un instante. Vivía.

Grantaire se vio atraído hacia él como una polilla hacia la luz. De alguna forma, el rojo de la sudadera del chico en contraste con el rubio de su pelo había despertado en él la sensación de lo ya vivido, como un recuerdo que mientras más intentaba atraer a la superficie de su memoria más se hundía.

No lo conocía. Ni al rubio ni a ninguno de los que le acompañaban. Se aseguró de ello con cada paso que dio hacia el grupo, buscando algún rasgo familiar en sus rostros mientras intentaba disimular lo mejor que podía. Ni siquiera se había cruzado con ellos antes, que él supiera. No había una explicación lógica para aquella sensación, pero… aún así…

Pasó junto a ellos como el que no quiere la cosa, fingiéndose interesado en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. Como esperaba, uno de esos panfletos se interpuso entre esta y sus ojos, y su contenido le hizo alzar las cejas con desdén antes de levantar la mirada. Una huelga de estudiantes. Estaban intentando convencer a la gente de que la secundara y de que fuera a la manifestación.

No había sido el rubio el que le había dado el panfleto, sino otro de sus amigos. Se detuvo un momento.

—Si estudias aquí, esto te interesa.

La risotada que dejó escapar atrajo la atención de más de uno de los allí presentes, que se giraron para mirarle. Cómo no, el de los rizos dorados estaba entre ellos.

Fue sólo un segundo. Un instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron y reconoció la desaprobación en los ojos del otro, de un azul brillante bajo el sol, antes de que el gesto desapareciera y fuera sustituido por una expresión de desconcierto. La misma que estaba mostrando él, no le cabía duda.

Rojo. Dorado. Azul.

Todo aquello era demasiado familiar. Para ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado este primer relato. El challenge que estoy siguiendo es [este](http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/133309701572/30daychallenge1). 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!


	2. Realization.

Para Grantaire fue como caer de un quinto piso sobre el asfalto caliente.

De alguna forma que no era capaz de explicar, había terminado integrándose en ese grupo de chicos que llamaba a la acción delante de la facultad de Derecho, con el sol de frente y el lema de la República Francesa a la espalda. Había ocurrido, sin más, y no podía decir que hubiera ofrecido demasiada resistencia a ello. Una charla superficial y unas cervezas en el  _ Musain _ y todo pareció encajar en su lugar con una facilidad abrumadora. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se vio desbordado por un sentimiento de pertenencia que llenó un hueco del que, hasta ese momento, no había sido consciente.

Con Enjolras, sin embargo, fue completamente distinto. Al margen de esa conexión instantánea (¿atracción, tal vez?) que ambos sintieron en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, sus diferencias eran demasiado notables como para llevarse bien desde el principio. Así como Enjolras tenía fuertes ideales y la firme convicción de que era posible cambiar las cosas, Grantaire tenía un botellín de cerveza y un buen puñado de razones por las que nada de lo que intentaran tendría un impacto real sobre la política del país.

Fueron esas diferencias las que les hicieron acercarse, inevitablemente. Aunque fuera defendiendo posturas distintas, las horas y horas en las que discutían eran horas que pasaban juntos, a fin de cuentas, y detrás de esos acalorados debates ambos encontraron un digno adversario y una forma de reforzar sus argumentos.

Lo siguiente vino por sí solo, y Grantaire habría preferido que le saltaran todos los dientes de un puñetazo. Varias veces.

Fue una tarde cualquiera. Después de una sesión de estudio intensivo por parte de los más aplicados del grupo (Grantaire, por supuesto, no estaba entre ellos), se habían reunido todos en el  _ Musain _ para compartir cervezas, quejas y chistes malos.

Eran nueve. Nueve, como los planetas. Y, como los planetas, todos se mantenían en un delicado equilibrio que, pese a sus diferencias, les hacía formar un todo.

Courfeyrac, el centro de atención en ese momento (Grantaire no pudo evitar pensar que la palabra “centro” le iba demasiado bien), gesticulaba exageradamente mientras contaba una de sus anécdotas. Jehan, con los dedos manchados de tinta y un jersey demasiado ancho para él, sonreía desde su silla, al igual que Joly y Bossuet, sentados hombro con hombro y con gesto cómplice. Feuilly bebía y Bahorel, a su lado, esperaba el momento de intervenir y picar a Courf’ con algún comentario mordaz. 

Grantaire, sin embargo, mantenía la mirada fija en Enjolras. Había desarrollado el extraño hábito de ser siempre consciente de su presencia cuando estaban en la misma habitación; hiciera lo que hiciera, había siempre una parte de su mente atenta a los movimientos del que él, a veces en secreto y a veces no, llamaba Apolo. Si le tenía enfrente, como en ese momento, el magnetismo que atraía su mirada aunque no quisiera era aún más inevitable. Combeferre, sentado al lado de Enjolras y girado hacia Courfeyrac con el brazo apoyado en el respaldo de su silla, era prácticamente invisible para él.

Bahorel tuvo su momento, al fin. Grantaire no escuchó su comentario, pero fuera lo que fuese provocó las risas de todo el grupo. Cuando Enjolras abrió la boca para reír y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, relajado y feliz, dejando salir la carcajada de lo más hondo de su pecho, Grantaire sintió que llevaba años (¿siglos?) esperando ver una expresión similar en él. Lo cual le pareció no solo absurdo, sino ridículo.

A ese sentimiento le siguió otro, profundo y visceral, que le encogió el estómago y el cual su mente se encargó de traducir a un lenguaje más comprensible.

« _ Mierda. _ »

 

Para Enjolras fue un proceso más lento, y mucho más largo. Le llevó varios meses comprender lo que pasaba, y otros tantos aceptarlo. Para cuando fue capaz de ponerle nombre y entender lo que suponía, las estaciones ya se habían repetido más de tres veces, y Grantaire ya había pasado a formar parte indispensable de su pequeño grupo de amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si os gusta mi trabajo, podéis apoyarlo en [mi página de ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/aemint). ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente relato!


	3. The reveal.

Se les había ido de las manos.

Las discusiones no eran precisamente poco frecuentes entre los dos. Para ellos discrepar era algo tan habitual como respirar, la dinámica de cada una de sus conversaciones. 

Enjolras siempre se mostraba idealista, luchador, feroz. De alguna forma parecía que el mismo aire que respiraba le empujaba a querer cambiar todo lo que le pareciera injusto o abusivo, como si una fuerza superior lo utilizara como arma para arreglar un mundo que se hacía añicos por momentos y que necesitaba a alguien que luchara por él.

Grantaire carecía de esa inspiración divina que le inclinara hacia el bien. Para él, la justicia social y los cambios que sería posible conseguir a base de activismo y resistencia no eran más que bellas utopías, mentiras contadas para hacerles creer que tenían alguna oportunidad. Una forma de mantenerles entretenidos, ocupados, de alimentarles a base de esperanza sólo para crearles la ilusión de que otro mundo era posible si luchaban lo suficiente por él.

Nunca se había callado sus opiniones. Enjolras, por lo general, siempre había tolerado su cinismo; le daba algo contra lo que luchar, una forma de mejorar sus argumentos al tener que rebatir los del contrario. Hasta esa noche.

Estaban junto al Sena, sentados en el suelo bajo uno de los puentes de piedra. Algunos, como Joly o Grantaire, bebían, con las botellas escondidas dentro de bolsas de plástico. Otros, simplemente, estaban. El río discurría tranquilo ante ellos y no era más que un leve murmullo de fondo; bastante más abajo, y en la orilla contraria, otro grupo de jóvenes se había reunido, sus risas y voces apagadas sumándose a los ruidos nocturnos. Habrían brillado las estrellas sobre sus cabezas, de no ser por las luces de la ciudad, estrellas a su manera.

Al día siguiente había huelga general convocada en todo el país, y Enjolras quería hacer que importara. Quería hacer ruído, quería que de una vez por todas todos los habitantes de París tomaran las calles y se hicieran escuchar. 

Grantaire sabía que no ocurriría. Se había dedicado a romper una por una todas las esperanzas del rubio, y cuando este propuso tomar las carreteras formando barricadas con contenedores en llamas, él le había llamado iluso y le había animado a que creciera de una vez.

No sabían cómo exactamente, pero habían terminado ambos de pie, gritándose, mientras sus amigos pasaban la mirada alternativamente de uno y a otro y apoyaban a quienes consideraban más oportuno en cada momento. No tomaron bandos en la discusión, sin embargo. Tampoco intervinieron más que con alguna frase a destiempo. Siguieron sentados, atentos por si las cosas llegaban a lo personal y tenían que mediar para evitar que el daño fuera irreparable, pero nada más.

—No entiendo qué haces aquí —dijo Enjolras, por fin. Sus ojos refulgían de rabia, sus rizos se habían deshecho de tantas veces que había pasado los dedos por ellos presa de la frustración, su pecho subía y bajaba con la rapidez propia del enfado. El río, a su espalda, reflejaba las luces de las farolas, y por un momento le hizo parecer un cuadro en movimiento. Algo digno de estar en el Louvre.

Grantaire se limitó a mirarle, la botella camuflada aún en su mano. No la había soltado en toda la discusión; de hecho, la había aprovechado para enfadar aún más a Enjolras, bebiendo con desdén ante sus palabras a cada oportunidad.

—No lo entiendo —repitió—. ¿Qué haces con nosotros? No te importa nada. No crees en nada.

—Creo en ti.

Lo había dicho sin pensar; tal vez impulsado por el alcohol, tal vez no. Pero no se arrepentía. En el momento en que pronunció aquellas palabras supo que eran verdad, y se permitió mantenerle la mirada a Enjolras mientras este abría y cerraba la boca un par de veces, incapaz de contestar. Por una vez, había dejado sin palabras a su líder.

Se hizo el silencio entre todos los presentes. Jehan y Courfeyrac se miraron y sonrieron, al igual que Combeferre sonrió para sí. Hubo algún codazo y alguna mirada cómplice, pero todo eso les pasó desapercibido tanto a uno como a otro.

Grantaire observó al chico ante él. «Creo en ti». No era la primera vez que se lo decía, estaba seguro. Como también estaba seguro de que  _ nunca _ se lo había dicho.


	4. First date.

—¿Vas a decirme a dónde vamos?

No, no iba a decírselo. ¿Por qué hacerlo si podía mantener la sorpresa un poco más, conservar la magia de la incertidumbre y ver florecer el desconcierto en la expresión de Enjolras cuando llegasen a su destino?

Caminaban con el Sena a su izquierda, rodeados de los sonidos de coches y transeúntes que hacían que París fuera París. Grantaire, un par de pasos por delante de Enjolras, llevaba la manos entrelazadas tras la nuca y sonreía de forma socarrona ante la molestia de su acompañante.

No había planeado nada de aquello, en realidad. Simplemente se había despertado con la idea de hacerlo y unas ganas terribles de ver a Enjolras. Apenas una hora después había llamado a la puerta de su pequeño apartamento y le había arrastrado fuera de casa.

Se había aplastado los rizos bajo un gorro de lana de color rojo; al contrario que Enjolras, que batallaba por mantenerlos bajo control en aquel viento otoñal.

—No te despeines, Apolo, o no nos dejarán entrar.

Era mentira, claro. No iban a ningún local refinado con normas de etiqueta. Pero por la mirada que le dedicó bien mereció la pena aquella burla insignificante.

Al cruzar el Puente de las Artes, entre turistas, más turistas y algún residente ocasional que con toda probabilidad se sentiría más fuera de lugar que los visitantes, Enjolras dejó escapar un gruñido malhumorado. Por un momento, Grantaire creyó que su enfado hacia él había aumentado. Por suerte o por desgracia, no era él el centro de su atención.

—Ya podrían ponerse los candados en la boca.

Cayó entonces en la cuenta de qué era lo que había molestado tanto a Enjolras. A lo largo de ambos laterales del puente era imposible distinguir las barandillas; toda la superficie había sido cubierta por candados con iniciales escritas o, incluso, talladas. Por completo.

—¿No te parece romántico? —le preguntó él, aunque ya conocía la respuesta. No pudo evitar sonreír socarronamente ante la mirada ofendida y casi escandalizada de Enjolras.

—¿Romántico? —espetó—. ¿Vandalizar la arquitectura de la ciudad y comprometer la estabilidad de un puente de más de doscientos años?

Era en esos momentos cuando Enjolras brillaba con más fuerza, iluminado por el fulgor de sus ideales. Había detenido sus pasos casi al final del puente y se había olvidado de él en su indignación, la mirada ardiente fija en la aberración que suponían los candados.

Grantaire, que se había adelantado varios metros, se permitió contemplarle durante un par de segundos, una figura inmóvil recortada contra un fondo en constante movimiento. Habría parecido una estatua de mármol, colocada en el puente para deleite de los turistas, la más bella obra de arte de París, de no ser por la suave ondulación de sus rizos y sus ropas.

No lo pensó. No habría tenido sentido hacerlo. Si hubiera decidido conscientemente recorrer la distancia que los separaba y rodear la mano de Enjolras con la suya, sabía que no habría pasado de ser un mero pensamiento y nunca se habría atrevido a llevarlo a cabo. No le correspondía a él romper ese breve momento en que ambos habían quedado congelados, inmóviles entre la marea de viandantes; Enjolras atrapado por su inclinación a cambiar el mundo, Grantaire atrapado por su inclinación por Enjolras.

Pero lo hizo, quebró la magia y ambos regresaron a aquel momento y lugar. Primero, Grantaire, que desandó los metros que le separaban de su Apolo particular. Después, Enjolras, al notar que los dedos de Grantaire se cerraban en torno a su mano y tiraban con suavidad de él. Ambos volvieron a formar parte de aquel París que bullía de actividad, del ruido y del movimiento, y abandonaron el puente para cruzar la avenida.

—Vamos —le pidió Grantaire—. Te ayudaré a recoger firmas para esto, te lo prometo. Pero ahora quiero enseñarte algo.

Enjolras no le contestó, tal vez sorprendido por la seguridad con que Grantaire le había hecho aquella promesa, tal vez desconcertado porque, en lugar de romper el contacto, iban camino de la entrada del Louvre con las manos entrelazadas. 

Durante un instante demasiado breve para que pudiera asimilarlo con claridad, una corriente de miedo se extendió desde sus manos al resto de su cuerpo. Cuando se giró hacia Grantaire, supo por su expresión que acababa de sentir lo mismo. Sin embargo, cuando el hombre alzó la mirada hacia él al saberse observado le dedicó una leve sonrisa; confusa, sí, pero tranquila. La sensación se diluyó sin más.

 

El Louvre hacía honor al título de museo de arte más visitado del mundo. Dos salas fueron suficientes para comprobar que, efectivamente, la cantidad de turistas era abrumadora.

—Grantaire. —Enjolras, confuso, se detuvo junto a uno de los bancos dispuestos para poder sentarse a admirar las obras de arte. El gesto hizo que Grantaire también se detuviera al momento—. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Fue el turno de Grantaire de reflejar la confusión en su rostro, aunque solo momentáneamente.

—Me apetecía venir —dijo con simplicidad, sonriendo despreocupadamente. Puso la mano en la espalda de Enjolras y le empujó con suavidad para que siguiera caminando a su lado y juntos entraron en otra sala, amplia y mucho menos abarrotada que la anterior.

—¿Y qué hago yo aquí?

La pregunta de Enjolras escondía varias otras detrás, y todas ellas se arremolinaban tras sus ojos azulados. No parecía molesto, al menos, sólo a la búsqueda de respuestas. Respuestas que Grantaire no podía darle aún; no todas, al menos.

—Me apetecía que vinieras.

Un amago de sonrisa curvó los labios de Enjolras, antes de que el chico volviera a ponerse en marcha, ignorando la sombra que arrojaban sobre ambos todas las cosas que quedaban sin decir.

—En realidad —admitió Grantaire, cuando sus pasos les llevaron hasta la colección de arte griego y romano del museo—. Sólo quería hacerte una foto con el _Apolo Sauróctono_.

No pudo reprimir una carcajada ante el gesto de indignación de Enjolras; sin embargo, cuando llegaron junto a la escultura, Enjolras no sólo se prestó a la fotografía sino que incluso imitó la pose del joven dios y se permitió reír con él al ver el resultado.

 

Deambularon sin rumbo fijo por las diferentes salas que les ofrecía el museo. Grantaire, más atento a Enjolras que a las obras de arte la mayor parte del tiempo, grabó varios momentos a fuego en su memoria. Enjolras frente a _Psique reanimada por el beso del amor_ , con un folleto del museo enrollado en una mano y observando la escultura como si tuviera un examen de arte al día siguiente. Enjolras, diminuto junto a _La Victoria de Samotracia_ . Enjolras, con el ceño fruncido ante _La coronación de Napoleón_. Enjolras, que debería tener una galería con su nombre. Enjolras.

 

Se acercaba la hora de comer. Ambos se habían sentado a descansar, frente a cuadros de escenas bíblicas de los que Grantaire era incapaz de recordar el nombre. Fue entonces cuando Enjolras pareció recordar algo y se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué querías enseñarme? —le preguntó, con interés. El folleto había desaparecido en su bolsillo derecho y ahora sostenía una pequeña botella de agua que hacía girar en su mano.

Grantaire se puso en pie como impulsado por un resorte y fingió que no llevaba toda la mañana con la idea de llevar a Enjolras frente a ese cuadro en concreto.

—Ven —le dijo, tendiendole la mano en un gesto deliberado. Si la vez anterior había tomado la mano de Enjolras en un impulso, sin tener en cuenta su opinión, ahora le daba la oportunidad de rechazarle.

Dos palabras cruzaron su mente, demasiado fugaces para prestarles atención.

_¿Lo permites?_

Enjolras tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, segundos en los que Grantaire intentó que su sonrisa no flaqueara. Que Enjolras tomara su mano a pesar de que, como él mismo, no supiera bien cómo interpretar el gesto, le alivió más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

El camino hasta el cuadro que era la verdadera razón de su visita al museo lo hicieron en silencio, si bien no fue demasiado largo. Cuando al fin estuvieron frente a él, Grantaire sonrió y Enjolras dejó escapar un suspiro reprimido.

— _La Libertad guiando al pueblo_ —murmuró. Grantaire ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

—¿Esperabas algún otro?

Enjolras también sonrió levemente, con cierta diversión.

—Me resulta raro que hayas querido enseñarme un cuadro que ya hemos visto todos. Varias veces.

Grantaire dejó escapar una carcajada leve antes de girarse hacia el cuadro.

—¿No te parece que el que está tirado en el suelo sin pantalones se parece un poco a Joly?

Esta vez fue el turno de Enjolras de reír, después de analizar los rasgos del hombre entrecerrando levemente los ojos.

Los pasos y las conversaciones de los turistas tras ellos impidieron que el silencio que se adueñó del momento fuera demasiado incómodo. Ambos mantuvieron la vista fija en el cuadro, apreciando la figura alegórica de la Libertad, hasta que Grantaire finalmente suspiró.

—Este cuadro siempre me recuerda a ti —admitió al fin.

Enjolras desvió la mirada hacia Grantaire a la vez que sentía como este le apretaba levemente la mano. Sus ojos seguían fijos en la bandera, y Enjolras decidió no contestarle y dejarle hablar.

—Ya sabes que no creo que lo que hacéis vaya a servir para nada —comentó, sonriendo de medio lado. Enjolras alzó las cejas, pero no le interrumpió—. La humanidad se va a la mierda —añadió, antes de mirarle a los ojos—. Pero si alguien tiene que cambiar el mundo y conseguir lo imposible… estoy seguro de que vas a ser tú. Tienes el poder de convencer a los demás de que otra sociedad es posible y de encender las ganas de pelear por ella. —Grantaire volvió a sonreírle, aunque no fue más que un amago, y señaló el cuadro con un ademán vago de su mano libre—. Te seguirían como en esta pintura siguen a la Libertad. Yo te seguiría —añadió, un momento después, su mirada fija en la parte baja del cuadro—, y te entregaría mi último aliento como el patriota que aquí muere a los pies de la Libertad.

Enjolras, tras un par de segundos mirando a Grantaire sin siquiera parpadear, volvió a centrar su atención en el cuadro, más como excusa que porque en realidad necesitara comprobar esa última figura a la que se había referido Grantaire. Allí estaba, los colores de sus ropas reflejando los de la bandera de Francia, caído a los pies de la Libertad como herido por el rayo. Dedicándole su última mirada.

No había respuesta posible a lo que acababa de escuchar, más que intentar estar a la altura de esa imagen ideal que Grantaire se había formado de él. Él no era la Libertad, no era Apolo, no era ninguno de los nombres con que Grantaire le había bautizado a lo largo de esos años. Pero podía intentarlo.

Allí, frente a _La Libertad guiando al pueblo_ , había comprendido por fin el significado de las palabras « _creo en ti_ ».


	5. Reminder.

Desde el lado derecho del sofá le llegaba el suave olor del champú, perdido entre notas de lluvia y tierra mojada. Habían tenido que correr a refugiarse en su pequeño apartamento después de que la lluvia los sorprendiera entre bar y bar, más cercana la vivienda de Grantaire que su próximo destino.

Éponine, con la espalda apoyada contra el reposabrazos y los pies desnudos subidos al sofá, había empezado la noche intercalando risas, anécdotas y sorbos del botellín de cerveza que había robado de su nevera nada más cruzar el umbral, antes incluso de cambiarse de ropa y utilizar una vieja camiseta de Grantaire mientras esperaba a que su vestido se secara. También le había robado unos pantalones de pijama; lo más viejos, feos y cortos que tenía, pero Grantaire prefería no pensar en eso. Ahora, sin embargo, el alcohol había llevado la conversación hacia temas más profundos; y Grantaire, con los pies sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, escuchaba.

—Es un gilipollas —se quejaba ella. Su cabello castaño, usualmente recogido en una trenza de raíz que le caía por encima del hombro izquierdo, resbalaba en ondas desiguales hasta la mitad de su espalda, a la espera de que desapareciera la humedad—. De verdad, gilipollas del todo.

Marius. Siempre Marius. Un tío que, como ella, a veces se dejaba caer por el grupo. Por alguna extraña razón, Éponine llevaba pillada por Marius desde que Grantaire recordaba. Pero eso no evitaba que la chica le criticara como si su vida dependiera de ello cada vez que el chaval metía la pata, lo que venía a ser bastante a menudo.

Esa noche, se quejaba de que Marius le hubiera pedido ayuda con otra chica. Grantaire bebió y bebió mientras escuchaba a su amiga quejarse de lo ciego que estaba su amor platónico. No podía hacer mucho más por ella, al igual que sabía que ella no podía hacer nada por su relación con Enjolras.

Su mente divagó. Ni siquiera sabía en qué punto estaba con Enjolras, si es que estaban en alguno. La visita al museo le había parecido un buen avance en su momento, pero ninguno de los dos había mencionado nada de lo que había pasado una vez terminó. Nada.

Éponine le miraba, los ojos castaños fijos en él y el botellín de cerveza tambaleándose sobre su rodilla flexionada. Él le sonrió. Parecía que esperaba una respuesta.

—Te lo voy a perdonar porque me vas a dejar que me quede a dormir aquí.

—¿Voy a hacer eso?

Ella rió y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar se levantó del sofá, dejó el botellín vacío sobre la mesa y saltó sobre sus piernas con una agilidad que, para lo que había bebido esa noche, era demasiado sorprendente. Echó a correr hacia la habitación, riendo, y Grantaire dejó escapar un gruñido antes de ir tras ella.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, la vio sentada sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y un libro en las manos. Miraba la portada con curiosidad.

Grantaire quiso dar media vuelta y salir de allí, hasta que recordó que era su casa.

—Dime que no te estás leyendo  _ Utopía _ .

Él se encogió de hombros. Hasta hacía exactamente diez segundos, ese libro había estado en su mesilla de noche. Allí llevaba, si no recordaba mal, tres semanas y cuatro días.

—¿Tanto te ha comido el coco tu dios dorado particular?

La risa desganada que dejó escapar Grantaire quedó ahogada cuando este se dejó caer en la cama al lado de la chica.

—En realidad era un regalo.

—¿Para él?

Grantaire gruñó. Recordaba perfectamente la noche del cumpleaños de Enjolras; reunidos todos en el Musain, algunos de ellos habían llevado regalos. Él no. Él prefería darle el libro cuando estuvieran a solas, para evitar miraditas y sonrisas no deseadas entre sus amigos. Tal vez para hacerlo más especial.

Se mantuvo en un segundo plano, fuera del círculo de luz que eran aquellos chicos, mientras Enjolras recibía las muestras de cariño que Grantaire sabía que tanto merecía. Desde la sombra, botella en mano, observó cómo el rostro del chico se iluminaba más de lo que ya lo estaba, con una sonrisa que casi hizo desaparecer el azul de sus ojos tras los párpados. 

El regalo de Combeferre.

_ Utopía _ , de Tomás Moro. Una edición impoluta. Nueva, a juzgar por su estado. Cara, a juzgar por la encuadernación.

Él tenía en casa una edición de Utopía de segunda mano, comprada en la librería de  _ Rue de la Bûcherie _ , con el nombre del anterior propietario en la primera página escrito a bolígrafo azul y los bordes desgastados por el uso. Las páginas amarilleadas, olor a literatura antigua.

Nunca se lo dio.

Nunca lo quitó de la mesilla de noche.

—Se lo deberías dar —comentó Éponine, pasando las páginas con desinterés—. Creo que le haría ilusión.

Grantaire le miró, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y las manos tras el cuello. Chasqueó la lengua con resignación.

—¿Para qué?

Suspiró. Éponine desapareció de su lado y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación tras volver a dejar el libro en su sitio.

—Para que lo queme, claro —bromeó ella. 

Grantaire cerró los ojos mientras los pasos amortiguados de la chica se movían a su alrededor. De repente echaba de menos la cerveza que había dejado en el salón a medio beber.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, volvió a abrir los ojos. Éponine observaba con curiosidad las fotos que había clavado a la pared con chinchetas, junto al armario. Eran fotos de días cualquiera, hechas con los móviles y sin ningún significado especial, más allá de que en ella aparecieran esos ocho chicos que habían pasado a ser sus amigos como por arte de magia. Éponine también estaba allí, retratada en alguna de las reuniones a las que había acudido casi por coincidencia.

Grantaire se las sabía de memoria.

Como detalle, él no estaba en ninguna.

Éponine le preguntó por el centro de todas, y Grantaire ni siquiera la miró al contestar.

—Es un folleto.

—Ya sé que es un folleto —replicó ella—. Estoy borracha, no tonta. —Grantaire dejó escapar una risotada—. ¿Por qué? Está hecho una mierda.

Él evitó responder durante un par de segundos, pero la insistencia de la chica era arrolladora.

—Me lo dio Joly —explicó al fin, con desgana—. Está arrugado porque lo tiré.

—¿Y cómo llegó a la pared de tu cuarto?

—Lo recogí. Fue raro. Era… como si no estuviera bien. Lo guardé.

Cuando por fin se decidió a mirar a la chica, esta le devolvió la mirada con interés. Estaba hecha un desastre, el pelo enmarañado y la ropa prestada demasiado grande.

—Fue el primer contacto que tuve con todos ellos —murmuró, desganado. Se sentía ridículo por admitir aquello en voz alta. En cuanto Éponine se fuera a la mañana siguiente, guardaría las fotos y el folleto en algún cajón, para que aquello no se volviera a repetir—. Así empezó todo.

Esperaba que la chica se riera de él, por cursi, por raro. Pero simplemente se giró para volver a mirar el folleto y luego saltó de nuevo a la cama, a su lado.

—Es bonito —admitió, divertida, mientras se tumbaba—. Me gusta que no seas un cínico para todo. Parece que hasta tengas corazón.

—Yo no apostaría por ello, preciosa.

Éponine sonrió de nuevo, y en su sonrisa Grantaire adivinó algo peligroso. Había visto esa mirada en sus ojos muchas veces antes, estaba disfrutando los segundos previos a soltar una bomba.

—¿Sabes? —le preguntó. Grantaire hizo un esfuerzo por no suspirar.

—¿Qué?

La chica mantuvo el suspense unos segundos más, sin perder la sonrisa traviesa que le caracterizaba.

—Enjolras también guarda cosas.

Él alzó las cejas, provocando que Éponine riera.

—En serio. Y hay algo que tiene un lugar de honor, como tu panfleto.

Grantaire se limitó a mirarla, inexpresivo. Sabía que, reaccionara como reaccionara, ella se burlaría de él. Éponine se mordió la lengua.

—¿Me lo vas a decir o qué? —le preguntó al fin, irritado. La risa de Éponine, demasiado escandalosa, provocó que los vecinos de arriba dieran varios golpes para hacerles callar.

—Me ha dicho un pajarito que fuisteis al Louvre.

—¿Y?

—Que tiene la entrada guardada.

Grantaire, en su escepticismo, no pudo sino reírse.

—Por supuesto.

—En serio —la sonrisa de Éponine se ensanchó—. Me lo ha dicho Courf.

Grantaire la miró en silencio. Enjolras no era como él, no coleccionaba basura. Era de los que tiraba la entrada del cine nada más salir de la película y de los que no le atribuía valor sentimental a la gran mayoría de cosas materiales. Para él, los recuerdos no estaban en un trozo de papel.

—¿Y te fías de lo que te diga Courfeyrac? —murmuró, desganado. Si bien era cierto que Courfeyrac a veces pasaba más tiempo en casa de Enjolras que en la suya propia, dudaba mucho de la veracidad de aquella afirmación.

—Le diré que le haga una puta foto la próxima vez que vaya, a ver si así te crees algo de lo que te diga.

Éponine le dio la espalda, indignada. Quería gritarle que era perfectamente plausible que Enjolras quisiera recordar los ratos que pasaban juntos, pero sabía que Grantaire no escucharía.

Grantaire quería creer que era verdad, que Enjolras de algún modo se había tomado en serio lo que le había dicho aquel día y le había dado un mínimo de importancia, pero una parte de él se negaba a aceptarlo. La misma que le había llevado a elegir fotos en las que él no estuviera presente, probablemente.

  
  
  



	6. New to the family.

—Yo elegiría la camisa amarilla.

Grantaire miró por el rabillo del ojo la prenda que Joly, sentado en su cama, señalaba desde la distancia. No la había tenido en ningún momento como una posibilidad para aquella ocasión pero, si lo hubiera hecho, que a Joly le gustase la habría enviado al hueco más remoto de su armario. A decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido esa camisa.

Bossuet, que estaba sentado junto a Joly, sonreía ante la escena. El nerviosismo de Grantaire, aunque comprensible, no dejaba de ser increíblemente divertido para ambos.

No es que el chico les hubiera llamado expresamente. Joly y Bossuet llevaban un par de horas en casa de su amigo cuando el teléfono móvil de este vibró con insistencia. Que Grantaire palideciera al leer el mensaje que acababa de recibir hizo que los dos se preocuparan.

«¿Puedes quedar? Quiero presentarte a alguien.»

La preocupación les duró el tiempo de leerlo. Estaban en medio de una carcajada cuando un nuevo mensaje llegó.

«Es importante.»

Ambos chicos se miraron después de que Grantaire recuperara su teléfono y leyera aquel último mensaje.

—Igual ha hecho las paces con su madre —aventuró Joly.

—¿Y para qué iba a querer presentármela? —resopló Grantaire, escribiendo una respuesta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Los otros dos chicos podían escuchar con facilidad los golpes de sus dedos contra la pantalla—. ¿Para que dejara de hablarle de nuevo?

La risa de Bossuet acalló los intentos de Joly de regañarle por aquella última frase. Joly nunca le dejaba compadecerse de sí mismo ni insultarse en paz; Bossuet normalmente tampoco, pero en aquel momento encontraba su pánico demasiado cómico.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio, mientras Grantaire ultimaba los detalles con Enjolras. Se verían una hora más tarde, frente a la fuente Saint-Michel.

 

—No es nada importante —se convenció en voz alta, mientras se probaba la tercera camisa del día—. Algún amigo. Seguro que ha buscado a alguien para convencerme de que vaya a la manifestación del jueves.

—No te vistas de negro. No estás de luto.

—¿Quién lo dice? —Grantaire se giró hacia Bossuet mientras se desabrochaba de nuevo la camisa y la dejaba sobre la cama con las otras descartadas.

—Grantaire. —Joly le miró con seriedad. Él se volvió hacia él con otra camisa en la mano, a cuadros verdes y azules—. No pasa nada. Le estás dando mucha importancia.

Bossuet, a su lado, asintió con la cabeza.

—Irá bien. Sea quien sea.

Grantaire puso los ojos en blanco, pero fue esa la última camisa que se probó. 

 

Estaba frente a la fuente, con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, cuando vio a Enjolras cruzar la plaza con pasos rápidos. Gran parte de sus nervios se disiparon al ver que acudía solo, y regresaron con fuerza cuando Enjolras sonrió.

—Hey —dijo él. Esperaba no estar demasiado pálido.

—Hola. —Enjolras se detuvo a su lado. Por un momento, a Grantaire le pareció que se alegraba de verle allí. Luego, su lado realista se interpuso—. ¿Vamos?

Asintió sin más, sin ni siquiera preguntar a dónde. Cuando reconoció la dirección en la que iban, sus nervios amenazaron con impedirle respirar. Si no tuvo un ataque de ansiedad allí mismo fue porque él no era de esos, simplemente.

Enjolras vivía desde hacía un par de años en un pequeño ático que se alquilaba a estudiantes, a no mucha distancia del lugar donde habían quedado. Compartía piso con Combeferre, y Grantaire nunca había pasado del portal. Que se dirigieran hacia allí sólo significaba que, fuese quien fuese la persona a la que Enjolras quería presentarle, era lo bastante cercana como para dejarla a solas en su piso.

Grantaire tragó saliva e intentó seguir la pequeña charla insustancial que acompañó a sus pasos. Enjolras parecía completamente relajado; feliz, incluso. ¿Acaso le hacía ilusión que alguien le conociera? ¿A él?

El tintineo de las llaves en la mano de Enjolras le distraía demasiado. Eso, y la forma en que el rubio jugaba con ellas entre los dedos, despreocupadamente. Como todo lo que concernía a Enjolras, sus manos eran elegantes, bonitas y fuertes. Casi parecían esculpidas en mármol.

Como él.

Cuando Enjolras abrió las rejas que daban paso al portal, Grantaire se metió las manos de nuevo en los bolsillos para fingir una indiferencia que no sentía. En el ascensor, se esforzó por mantener la mirada baja; sabía que, si se encontraba con la infinidad azul que eran los ojos de Enjolras, se perdería.

No prestó demasiada atención al interior del apartamento que compartían Enjolras y Combeferre. Les recibió un largo pasillo, cuyas puertas se abrían a las diferentes estancias. Pasaron de largo de lo que parecía ser el salón y la cocina, completamente desiertos. Había dos puertas más a la izquierda, cerradas, y otras dos a la derecha; la última del todo, entreabierta. Grantaire dedujo que era el dormitorio de Enjolras.

El rubio se dirigió hacia allí sin detenerse y empujó la puerta con la mano, invitándole a pasar con un gesto. Los nervios de Grantaire habían desaparecido por completo.

—Sabes —comentó, antes de poder evitarlo—. Hay formas más fáciles de meterme en tu habitación que con un cuento sobre que quieres presentarme a…

Se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta, confuso. Sentado en el centro de la habitación estaba Combeferre, quien le saludó con un gesto de la cabeza y una bola de pelo naranja encima de las piernas. Enjolras se había agachado a su lado y rascaba las orejas del animal mientras Combeferre se afanaba por desenredar el pelaje del gato con un cepillo.

Le costó varios segundos asimilar que Enjolras le había llevado allí porque había decidido adoptar un gato callejero, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar que una carcajada de alivio le hiciera temblar el pecho.

—¿Querías presentarme a tu gato? —preguntó, intentando sonar lo menos incrédulo posible.

—No es sólo mío. —Enjolras le sonrió desde el suelo y a Grantaire le pareció lo más bonito que había visto en días.

Asintió con la cabeza. Enjolras y Combeferre habían adoptado a un gato callejero. No había familiares de por medio que conocer. Eso estaba bien.

—Le hemos llamado Delacroix —explicó Combeferre.

Grantaire volvió a reír. Desaparecidos sus miedos sobre lo que iba a encontrarse allí, sólo quedaba hueco para el alivio. Y para asimilar dónde se encontraba.

La habitación de Enjolras.

Si bien no excesivamente ordenada, era pulcra y luminosa. Tenía dos grandes ventanales que hacían esquina, y bajo los cuales estaba la cama. De tonos neutros, la nota de color más evidente era una bandera de francia sobre la pared del escritorio, y los libros de la estantería. En lugar de entrar, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos. No debía entrar allí. Sería poco menos que una herejía que lo hiciera.

—¿No vas a saludarle?

Enjolras seguía sonriendo, encantado con el nuevo miembro de su familia. Grantaire supuso que aquella pregunta había sido su forma educada de decirle que no se quedara como un gilipollas en la puerta y pasara a la habitación. Lo hizo, aun con la sensación de estar profanando un lugar sagrado.

Delacroix era un gato tranquilo que ronroneó cuando se acercó a saludarle y que disfrutaba bajo las atenciones que Combeferre estaba dedicando a su pelaje. Después de un par de caricias, Grantaire decidió que era mejor no atosigar al animal y volvió a alejarse. Enjolras, que había tomado asiento junto a su amigo en el suelo, le invitó a que hiciera lo mismo en la cama.

Cuando el colchón se hundió bajo su peso no pudo evitar pensar que, si alguien le hubiera dicho aquella mañana que terminaría la tarde en la cama de Enjolras, no habría hecho sino reírse.

Pero allí estaba. Rodeado del mismo olor que a veces había podido percibir cuando la casualidad había permitido que Enjolras estuviera lo suficientemente cerca. Rodeado de sus cosas. Enjolras, en muchos sentidos, era un misterio para él, y su dormitorio era como asomarse brevemente a su personalidad. Su mente le hizo fijarse en cada detalle de la habitación, con una mezcla de curiosidad y ansias por aprender.

Como él, también tenía algunas fotografías frente a la cama, pegadas con cinta adhesiva a las puertas del armario. Fotografías de todos ellos, Grantaire incluído. Las más abundantes, por supuesto, eran aquellas en las que aparecían Enjolras, Combeferre y Courfeyrac, pero eso era algo que había esperado. Lo que no había esperado era verse allí, sonriendo junto a Joly y Bossuet, en el extremo de una foto grupal o discutiendo con Enjolras en una fotografía tomada a traición.

Todavía estaba asimilando aquello cuando sus ojos vagaron hacia la bandera. En el trozo de pared que quedaba bajo ella y sobre el escritorio también había cosas pegadas. No podía distinguir bien qué decían, pero eran papeles con frases escritas. Motivacionales, probablemente. Seguro que llamaban a la rebelión y a un mañana mejor. Tal vez incluso las hubiera escrito el propio Enjolras a mano.

Lo importante, y lo que le hizo sentir un vacío en el estómago, era un pequeño rectángulo de papel rígido, pegado a la derecha de todos los demás. Estaba casi seguro de que era la entrada del Louvre, la misma a la que él le había invitado y que había mencionado Éponine en su noche de borrachera conjunta. No necesitaba verlo de cerca para saberlo.

Era algo difícil de creer e incluso de entender, pero parecía que Enjolras le tenía en cuenta. Por mucho que le costara asimilarlo y convencerse a sí mismo de que así era.


	7. Laughter.

Grantaire reía con frecuencia. Ante sus propios chistes o ante los de los demás. Al hacer un comentario mordaz, al soltar indirectas o al cantar La Marsellesa borracho como una cuba. Se reía con sus amigos, se reía de ellos y, a veces, se reía por ellos.

Eso no significaba que fuera feliz. A veces, la sonrisa de Grantaire no alcanzaba sus ojos. Otras veces sí, pero quedaba congelada en sus labios hasta que el chico sentía que nadie le miraba, y entonces se desvanecía casi a cámara lenta. A su risa le faltaba calidez; a sus carcajadas les sobraba amargura.

Enjolras había tardado en darse cuenta de ello, pero una vez consciente le había sido imposible no verlo. Allí estaba, ese poso de amargura, detrás de cada broma, detrás de cada exageración para hacer reír a sus amigos. Una presencia casi física, difícil de descubrir pero imposible de pasar por alto después.

Las veces que Grantaire reía desde el fondo de su pecho, de forma genuina y sin rastro de oscuridad, eran pocas y valiosas. Con el tiempo, Enjolras empezó a ser capaz de identificar esos momentos, y a sentirse satisfecho cuando era quien los causaba.

Como esa tarde en el Musain. Montparnasse se les había unido en la mesa del fondo, sin que ninguno supiera del todo la razón. Sentado frente a Grantaire, pretendía convencerle de que se uniera al encierro que planeaban llevar a cabo en la Facultad de Derecho al día siguiente. Grantaire reía desdeñoso ante sus argumentos, Enjolras y Jehan escuchaban; el primero, de pie junto a la mesa, apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados, y el segundo sentado entre ambos. Los demás, en la mesa contigua, trataban sus propios asuntos, ajenos a que Montparnasse acababa de proponer pintadas e incendios.

Fue entonces cuando Enjolras intervino para dejar claro que no comulgaba con la idea de causar daños al edificio.

—Sinceramente, Montparnasse —dijo, adelantándose un poco a la vez que apoyaba la mano en el hombro de Grantaire, que se había recostado en la silla con una sonrisa sardónica—, si necesitáramos la ayuda de un delincuente juvenil llamaríamos a Gavroche. Él al menos no parecería Dorian Gray con arranques de piromanía.

Ese último comentario respecto a su atuendo tal vez había estado de más, pero le había salido sin pensar. No es que el chico vistiera mal; era más bien todo lo contrario. El problema estaba en que sus pintas de dandi habrían sido más adecuadas para el siglo anterior y conseguían llamar la atención, evitándole pasar desapercibido.

Estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de haber dicho aquello cuando notó el hombro de Grantaire moverse bajo su mano, y al mirarle reconoció una de esas risas alegres que tan raras eran en él.

Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. Su mano se deslizó discretamente sobre el hombro de Grantaire, apenas unos centímetros, hasta que sus dedos se enredaron en los rizos oscuros en un gesto cariñoso. El más cariñoso, tal vez, que habían compartido hasta el momento.

Grantaire alzó la mirada hacia él, la diversión aún pintada en el rostro, mezclada ahora con cierta sorpresa. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sin embargo, Grantaire le devolvió la sonrisa.

Duró sólo un momento, pero fue suficiente. Enjolras ni siquiera escuchó la respuesta de Montparnasse, así como tampoco vio que Jehan se había tapado la boca en un gesto educado, para esconder la risa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te gusta lo que escribo y quieres (y puedes) apoyarme para que siga escribiendo, tengo una [página de ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/aemint) en la que acepto donaciones. ¡Muchas gracias!


	8. First kiss.

_ Le jardin du Luxembourg _ se encontraba agradablemente vivo para encontrarse a mediados de diciembre. Aunque en París los inviernos eran fríos y la lluvia frecuente, el clima había honrado a la ciudad con una serie de días templados y soleados que los parisinos no dudaron en aprovechar para pasear por sus calles y parques, disfrutando de aquella breve primavera cercana a Navidad.

Tras finalizar las clases, Jean Prouvaire había insistido a algunos de sus amigos para que aprovechasen el resto de la tarde en los jardines, tan próximos a las facultades de Medicina y Derecho, y allí se encontraban tras claudicar ante su mirada suplicante. Combeferre, con la atención fija en sus apuntes de Anatomía patológica, golpeaba con ellos el hombro de Joly cada vez que este se distraía mirando la rapidez con la que los dedos de Jean trenzaban dientes de león en una de sus acostumbradas coronas. Enjolras les observaba por encima de su libro de Derecho procesal y sonreía con cada queja de Joly. Grantaire, por su parte, hacía un buen rato que había caído dormido, víctima de un dolor de cabeza que, según había asegurado repetidamente a sus escépticos amigos, no tenía nada que ver con la resaca. Ante la mirada extrañada de Enjolras, había dicho simplemente “déjame dormir aquí”, lo que le había provocado al rubio una sensación en el pecho difícil de explicar.

Estudiar al aire libre nunca daba demasiados frutos; se distraían con facilidad y la charla surgía por razones absurdas, como un dato curioso en los apuntes de alguno o el recuerdo súbito de algo digno de comentar. Por no hablar de lo interesantes que se volvían los alrededores, con gente yendo y viniendo, pájaros alzando el vuelo e insectos que observar sobre la hierba.

A Enjolras era eso último lo que más le distraía. Sentado en el césped, rodeado de varios de sus amigos mientras el sol del mediodía les hacía olvidarse de la proximidad del invierno, lo último en lo que podía pensar era en memorizar datos sobre leyes y sus aplicaciones. Su mente divagaba con una facilidad nada envidiable, al igual que sus ojos vagaban sin rumbo fijo por encima del libro sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Grantaire dormía a su derecha, cobijado en su sombra y con la cabeza apoyada de cualquier forma sobre la vieja mochila que utilizaba para transportar sus útiles de pintura. Su bloc, demasiado grande para poder guardarlo, descansaba cerrado sobre su pecho, que subía y bajaba despacio al ritmo de su respiración. Con una mano se tapaba los ojos, y con la otra sujetaba el bloc; Enjolras se fijó en que aún quedaban manchas de pintura en sus dedos y sus uñas. Probablemente no hubiera dedicado más de dos o tres segundos a lavarse las manos antes de salir al encuentro del grupo.

Se encontraba pensando en el extraño dolor de cabeza del chico cuando oyó la risa de Joly y apartó por fin la mirada de Grantaire para fijarla en sus otros amigos. Jehan acababa de ponerle a Combeferre la corona de flores, ya terminada, sin mediar palabra. Este se debatía entre volver a golpear a alguno de los dos con sus apuntes o reír con ellos.

Enjolras se sumó a la risa de sus compañeros, y fue ese sonido el que hizo que Grantaire despertara. Había dormido poco más de media hora, y al abrir los ojos sintió durante un momento que seguía soñando. Lo primero que vio fue el perfil de Enjolras a su lado, que recortado contra un cielo demasiado azul e iluminado por un sol resplandeciente parecía terriblemente irreal. Una visión. Mantenía una rodilla doblada y el brazo apoyado sobre esta, y había olvidado el libro en la hierba frente a él.

Al sentirse observado, Enjolras se giró hacia Grantaire. Su sonrisa desapareció y fue sustituida por un gesto de preocupación que le hizo apretar los labios y entrecerrar levemente los ojos, aunque sólo un momento. Cuando se dirigió al chico, inclinándose levemente sobre él, volvía a sonreír con algo parecido a la comprensión.

—Hey, ¿estás mejor?

Combeferre, en alguna parte junto a ellos, le decía a Joly que volviera a estudiar. Por alguna razón, su voz sonó demasiado lejana para ambos.

—Mucho mejor. —Grantaire sonrió con socarronería, de esa forma que era tan habitual en él. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en voz más baja, como si no quisiera que nadie más que Enjolras le escuchara—. ¿Quién más puede presumir de haberse despertado por la risa del mismísimo Apolo?

Había dicho aquello mirándole a los ojos, y Enjolras agradeció que la risa le diera una buena excusa para apartar la mirada. No se había incorporado, sin embargo, y cuando las carcajadas pasaron y le dejaron una débil sonrisa en los labios pudo ver el brillo satisfecho en los ojos de Grantaire.

Se quedaron unos segundos así, mirándose sin más con el rastro de aquella broma diluyéndose entre ambos.

Tuvo que reunir todo su valor para hacerlo. Era cuestión de un impulso, lo sabía. Necesitaba dejar de pensar y lanzarse, como hacía en verano a la hora de entrar en una piscina. Si iba poco a poco y esperaba a acostumbrarse a la temperatura del agua tardaría siglos. Tenía que saltar. O que alguien le empujara.

Fue apenas un momento, pero se le hizo eterno. Grantaire, que parecía ser consciente de lo que iba a pasar, simplemente esperó, con una suave sonrisa y mirándole con algo que Enjolras no supo identificar del todo pero que consideró muy parecido al cariño. O a la adoración.

Saltó. Se inclinó aún más y antes de darse tiempo a asimilar lo que estaba haciendo posó sus labios sobre los de Grantaire a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Fue un beso corto y superficial, pero ambos sonrieron al separarse. Grantaire, incluso, apartó con suavidad un par de rizos rubios de la mejilla de Enjolras antes de que este se incorporara del todo y volviera a la conversación y a su libro. 

Grantaire sonrió para sí y cerró de nuevo los ojos. Ni siquiera sabían si sus amigos se habían percatado de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos.


	9. Thirdwheeling.

Ambos dieron un respingo al escuchar la estridencia del timbre.

Joly, que estaba tumbado en el sofá con la cabeza en el reposabrazos y los pies sobre el regazo de Grantaire, casi dejó caer el bol de palomitas que apoyaba en su estómago. Grantaire, cuyos talones descansaban sobre la mesa, casi tiró un vaso de cristal con uno de los pies.

Todavía le latía el corazón con fuerza contra las costillas cuando abrió la puerta. Que al otro lado estuviera Enjolras, esperando con las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera, no ayudó a que se calmara. Se había protegido del frío con un gorro de lana negro que ocultaba parte de sus rizos, así como con una sudadera roja que empezó a desabrochar después de saludar a Grantaire con una sonrisa y de que este le invitara a entrar, sin saber muy bien qué hacía allí pero sin intención de quejarse por aquella visita inesperada.

Se sintió terriblemente consciente de su aspecto mientras Enjolras atravesaba el pasillo en dirección al salón y él le seguía. Su camiseta era vieja y estaba descolorida y llena de manchas de pintura; sus pantalones no tenían mucho mejor aspecto y colgaban sin gracia de sus caderas… Y los calcetines, sin ir más lejos, tenían algún que otro agujero en el talón. O eso creía. Tal vez, con suerte, los de ese día estaban enteros. No le apetecía mirar. Llevaba todo el día sin peinarse y puede que hubiera bebido un par de cervezas aquella tarde. No era, precisamente, una situación ideal para recibir a Apolo reencarnado.

Enjolras, sin embargo, no pareció darle demasiada importancia.

—He visto a Musichetta abajo —le dijo a Joly, a modo de saludo. 

Joly, que seguía ocupando gran parte del sofá, estaba intentando sin demasiado éxito coger palomitas con la boca después de lanzarlas al aire. Le miró durante un par de segundos y dejó escapar un profundo gruñido de hastío desde el fondo de su garganta, a la vez que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Y te ha dicho ella que vengas? —preguntó, consiguiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Enjolras. Luego, palomita en mano, clavó la mirada en Grantaire—. Recuérdame que corte con ella.

—La pobre saldría ganando —murmuró Grantaire, mientras recogía algunas cosas de la mesa y recibía el golpe de una palomita junto a la oreja, acompañado por la risa de Joly—. Siéntate, Enjolras —ofreció, con una mirada a Joly para que apartara los pies. El chico puso los ojos en blanco, pero lo hizo.

—Gracias. Sólo he pasado a saludar —comentó, mientras Grantaire sujetaba un par de botellas vacías con el brazo. Vio que Joly sonreía con cierta diversión y decidió que era el momento de llevar toda aquella basura a la cocina.

No había cruzado todavía la puerta del salón cuando oyó a Enjolras comentarle algo a Joly sobre una recogida de firmas, relacionada con el consejo de estudiantes. Por supuesto. Por eso estaba allí. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a llevarle a su piso?

Ni siquiera se fijó en la forma en que Enjolras le miró cuando desapareció rumbo a la cocina, pero Joly sí lo hizo. Y tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no reírse.

—Ya alcanzamos las firmas necesarias hace tres días —susurró, divertido—. Y, si no, me podrías haber mandado un mensaje para decírmelo.

Enjolras le mantuvo la mirada, serio, sin decir nada. La sonrisa de Joly se acentuó mientras se incorporaba y estiraba los brazos sobre la cabeza, haciendo que su camiseta, demasiado corta para el gusto de Enjolras, mostrara su ombligo y parte de su vientre. El bol de palomitas encontró un hueco entre sus piernas cruzadas.

—Tranquilo, tío. —Joly acompañó sus palabras con un suave golpe en el hombro de Enjolras—. ¿Quieres que me vaya? —ofreció, susurrando.

—No. —La forma en que los ojos de Enjolras se abrieron al oír la pregunta y la velocidad con la que había respondido hicieron que Joly tuviera que reprimir una nueva risotada.

—Vale. —Sonrió. Enjolras, a su lado, dirigió una mirada de soslayo hacia la puerta del salón. Joly sonrió aún más y volvió a susurrar—. Relájate. Os va a ir bien. —Se echó hacia atrás y pasó un brazo por encima del respaldo del sofá, confiado.  Con la otra se metió un buen puñado de palomitas en la boca—. ¿Cómo está Delacroix? —preguntó, con la boca llena.

—Bien. —La tensión pareció desaparecer un poco de los hombros de Enjolras al hablar de su gato—. Ayer le llevamos a vacunar.

Joly siguió preguntándole por el animal, preocupado por su salud, y cuando Grantaire volvió de la cocina los encontró a ambos inclinados sobre el teléfono móvil de Enjolras, viendo fotos. Joly fue consciente de cómo su amigo se detenía un momento antes de entrar en el salón, y le fulminó con la mirada para darle a entender que se dejara de tonterías y se sentara de una vez con ellos.

Una vez Grantaire tomó asiento al otro lado de Enjolras, la charla pareció menguar poco a poco hasta apagarse; un par de preguntas del tipo «¿qué veíais?» por parte de Enjolras y respuestas escuetas («Versailles») por lo que concernía a Grantaire. Eso era todo. 

Joly observó el fenómeno como si de un científico de una revista de naturaleza se tratase, todo curiosidad y sin querer intervenir. Tanto Enjolras como Grantaire habían caído en un silencio un tanto incómodo que no hacía sino incrementar su diversión. También tenía algo tierno, pensó, que ambos fueran tan inseguros. Pero, sobre todo, era divertido.

—Entonces… —Joly, girado hacia ambos y con las piernas cruzadas bajo él, tiró otra palomita a la cabeza de Grantaire para llamar su atención. Esta cayó en uno de sus rizos y se quedó allí—. Vosotros dos… ¿estáis saliendo? ¿Qué sois?

La reacción de sus dos amigos no se hizo esperar. Enjolras, que acababa de servirse un vaso de refresco de naranja y estaba bebiendo para disimular el silencio cuando Joly formuló su pregunta, empezó a toser y a darse golpes en el pecho. Grantaire, alarmado, comenzó a palmear su espalda, sólo para ser interrumpido por Joly.

—¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Eso es peor! —gritó, y le sujetó la muñeca, casi como si la vida de Enjolras dependiera de que Grantaire dejara de darle suaves golpes en la espalda.

Joly fue el primero en romper a reír ante la escena: Enjolras, rojo por la falta de aire; Grantaire, con gesto de pánico ante el arrebato de Joly; y Joly, cuyos dedos estaban a punto de dejar marcas permanentes en el brazo de Grantaire. Los tres en un sofá demasiado pequeño para ellos, sin mencionar la palomita que continuaba enredada entre los rizos de Grantaire. Era ridículo.

La risa de Joly, demasiado contagiosa, no tardó en afectar a Grantaire y a Enjolras, cuyas carcajadas se dejaron oír casi al mismo tiempo. No fue hasta que el ataque de risa pasó que recordaron la pregunta de Joly. Enjolras apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sofá, serio, mientras que Grantaire se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, mirando a Joly sin saber qué contestarle.

Joly pasó la mirada de uno a otro hasta que finalmente borró la sonrisa y suavizó el gesto, llevándose otro puñado de palomitas a la boca. La pantalla de la televisión, después del tiempo de inactividad, se había apagado, emulando la del portátil que estaba conectado a ella con la serie en pausa.

—No habéis llegado a ese punto de la conversación aún, ¿no? —preguntó, con la mirada fija en Grantaire. Este negó con la cabeza.

—No ha… surgido el tema —comentó Enjolras, intentando parecer despreocupado a la vez que se inclinaba un poco para quitarle la palomita del pelo a Grantaire y la lanzaba a la mesa.

—Y conociéndoos como os conozco sé que no va a surgir nunca —bromeó Joly, sin dejar de sonreír—. Al menos parecéis más cercanos. ¿Os habéis acostado ya? 

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡No!

Una sonrisa socarrona acudió a labios de Joly.

—Ah, no sé… después de ese beso… vete tú a saber qué habéis hecho…

Enjolras, que evitaba por todos los medios mirar a Grantaire, se llevó el índice y el pulgar al puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos, apretando con suavidad como si quisiera deshacerse de un dolor de cabeza persistente. Grantaire simplemente le siguió el juego a su amigo.

—Joly, fuera de mi casa. ¿Acaso te pregunto yo qué haces con Musichetta y Bossuet? Venga, fuera —replicó, con gestos que indicaban muy claramente el camino. Joly rió.

—De hecho, sí. —Ante el asombro de Enjolras, Joly se levantó del sofá y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza después de dejar el bol de palomitas, ya vacío, sobre la mesa. Tomó su bastón, que hasta ese momento había descansado contra la pared, y apoyó parte de su peso en él—. Y, de hecho, me voy a ir. Vosotros tenéis cosas de las que hablar y yo tengo ganas de volver a casa.

—¿Te has puesto tierno porque he mencionado a tus dos amores? —bromeó Grantaire. La respuesta de Joly fue guiñarle un ojo.

—¿Puedes irte un momento? —le pidió—. Quiero hablar con Enjolras antes de irme.

—¿...Qué?

—Por favor.

Grantaire, desconfiado, le mantuvo la mirada a su amigo, quien se limitó a sonreírle de forma tranquilizadora. Cuando volvieron a quedarse a solas, Joly se colocó de pie junto a Enjolras y le puso una mano en el hombro. Esperó un par de segundos, y cuando habló lo hizo sin apartar la mirada de la puerta.

—Enjolras —susurró. El chico levantó la mirada—. Pase lo que pase, ten en cuenta sus sentimientos, ¿vale? —le pidió—. Los disimula demasiado bien y prefiere tragárselos antes que incomodarte.

—Descuida —respondió Enjolras, después de suspirar. Joly le apretó el hombro.

—Los dos os merecéis ser felices —añadió, dedicándole una breve sonrisa—. Suerte.

No esperó a que Enjolras le contestara y salió al pasillo, ayudado por su bastón. Grantaire le esperaba junto a la puerta, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Que se comporte —bromeó, con una sonrisa tan pronunciada que casi le hacía cerrar los ojos—. ¿Me acompañas fuera?

Grantaire suspiró, incapaz de negarse. Sabía que una negativa por su parte sólo retrasaría lo inevitable, así que le siguió hacia el portal y cerró la puerta tras él.

—Joly…

—Grantaire. —El chico le miró a los ojos, serio de nuevo—. Quiero que me prometas una cosa.

—Si vas a volver a darme la charla sobre las ETS… —comenzó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No es eso —le aseguró Joly, interrumpiéndole—. Aunque me alegra que lo recuerdes.

—¿Entonces?

El chico, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra agarrando el bastón, dejó caer los hombros con un suspiro y apartó la mirada momentáneamente. El portal estaba en penumbra y dejaba pasar poca luz natural, por lo que parte de la suciedad quedaba disimulada. Aún así, era evidente que no era un edificio de lujo, precisamente.

—Sé lo mucho que significa Enjolras para ti —le aseguró. Grantaire tuvo que apartar la mirada ante el cariño y la preocupación en los ojos de Joly—, pero no te conformes. Mereces algo más que migajas.

Grantaire dejó escapar una risotada sarcástica que hizo que Joly frunciera el ceño y le obligara a mirarle a los ojos, sujetando el rostro de su amigo con ambas manos en sus mejillas. No sin antes darle con el bastón en la espinilla y provocar que Grantaire gruñera de dolor.

—Escúchame. Mereces algo más que migajas —repitió, tan serio que Grantaire no pudo sino apretar los labios y escuchar. El bastón del chico se le apretaba contra la mejilla izquierda—. No tengo ni idea de lo que piensa hacer Enjolras, pero quiero que me prometas que vas a pensar en ti y que, por muy enamorado que estés de él, si no estás a gusto con cómo pasan las cosas le pondrás fin.

Grantaire se quedó en silencio, asimilando aquellas palabras. Era incapaz de imaginar un escenario en el que le negara nada a Enjolras, pero la mirada de Joly exigía que lo hiciera si eso iba en contra de su propio bienestar.

—Prométemelo —insistió.

—Sí. Vale. Te lo prometo —accedió al fin.

Joly sonrió y antes de darse cuenta Grantaire lo tuvo abrazado al cuello. Por alguna razón, aquello le hizo sentir un extraño vacío en el estómago.

—Va a ir bien —afirmó—. Estoy seguro de que Enjolras te quiere, ¿cómo no iba a quererte? —Rió levemente, sin soltarle—. Hazme el favor de creértelo si te lo dice, ¿vale?

Grantaire, por toda respuesta, apretó un poco su abrazo y reprimió un profundo suspiro. No, no creía merecerlo, ni a Enjolras ni la preocupación de Joly. Más bien, sentía como si hubiera conseguido engañarles y hacerles creer que era mucho mejor de lo que era en realidad.

No se lo dijo a Joly, por supuesto.

—Vete ya, pesado. Mientras antes te vayas antes podré aclarar las cosas con él.

Joly se separó de él, sin dejar de sonreír, y le hizo alzar la cabeza con su bastón. Grantaire le vio marcharse, su cojera algo menos acentuada que otras veces, y una vez la puerta del portal se cerró tras su amigo suspiró profundamente y se pasó la mano por los rizos.

No había cogido la llave.


	10. Flustered.

Enjolras le esperaba al otro lado de esa puerta a la que no se atrevía a llamar. 

Había sido un despiste estúpido por su parte el olvidarse las llaves, pero si lo pensaba con frialdad tampoco creía que hubiera sido capaz de entrar, de haberlas tenido. Joly se había ido de allí con la intención de que hablaran, pero ahora que la posibilidad se había vuelto una realidad no le parecía tan buena idea.

No saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Enjolras era motivo más que suficiente para no volver a entrar en casa.

Lo hizo, de todas formas. Golpeó la madera con los nudillos y no tuvo más que esperar unos segundos hasta que Enjolras abrió y le observó con rostro inexpresivo.

No estaba mal, aquello de que Apolo le diera la bienvenida a su propia casa.

—No, lo siento, no queremos comprar nada.

Lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad que Grantaire tardó un par de segundos en asimilar que Enjolras acababa de bromear. Unos segundos cruciales, ya que la puerta volvía a cerrarse ante él. No sabía si sería capaz llamar de nuevo, por lo que adelantó un pie y evitó que la puerta se cerrara del todo.

No fue una buena idea. Sus calcetines no ofrecían amortiguación suficiente y el borde de la madera se le clavó en la parte exterior del pie. Apretó los dientes, en un intento de disimular el dolor. Enjolras, sin embargo, pareció impresionado.

—Buena técnica —alabó, con una leve sonrisa. Volvió a abrir la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que pasara—. ¿No has pensado en dedicarte a las ventas?

—¿Crees que alguna familia de bien me abriría la puerta?

Para ilustrar su pregunta, se señaló con un gesto vago de la mano mientras entraba. Enjolras sonrió divertido, pero no le contestó. Para Grantaire, fue respuesta suficiente. No necesitó insistir.

—¿Quieres beber algo? Tengo… cerveza, cerveza y… cerveza. Y sobras de refresco de naranja caliente —ofreció, despreocupado.

—Grantaire.

—Podemos ignorar a Joly y emborracharnos. A mí me parece mejor idea.

—Grantaire, sé formal.

Por un instante, estuvo a punto de responder « _ soy terrible _ ». Fue un impulso que no tuvo problemas en reprimir, pero cuyo significado se le escapaba de entre los dedos.

—¿Eh?

—¿Puedes tomarte algo en serio por una vez?

La sonrisa de Grantaire fue a la vez sarcástica e increíblemente dolorosa.

—Precisamente, querido Enjolras. Porque me lo tomo demasiado en serio no puedo ser formal.

Enjolras le miró, con una de esas miradas que reservaba para Marius y sus divagaciones sobre Cosette. Le dio la espalda, sin más, y Grantaire no tuvo más remedio que seguirle. Cuando vio que en lugar de hacia el salón se dirigía hacia su dormitorio, sintió que su estómago se encogía.

Había demasiadas cosas allí que podrían suscitar preguntas incómodas de responder. Demasiado que ocultar. Demasiado que podría hacerle sentir expuesto.

Pero se trataba de Enjolras. Podría soportar que viera sus bocetos, que le preguntara por qué no salía en sus propias fotos o qué hacía aquel ejemplar de Utopía en su mesilla. Incluso estaba dispuesto a explicarle qué hacía aquel panfleto colgado en su pared.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Enjolras pareció ignorar todo eso y se limitó a sentarse a los pies de la cama y mirarle con seriedad. Grantaire dejó escapar una risotada.

—Vaya —comentó—. Sí que te tomas en serio a Joly.

Vio la comprensió aflorar a los ojos de Enjolras cuando este analizó las implicaciones de lo que acababa de decir, y no pudo evitar reír al verle resoplar y poner los ojos en blanco.

—Me he tomado en serio que tenemos que hablar.

Cualquier rastro de diversión desapareció del rostro de Grantaire.

—No “tenemos” que nada —replicó, dando un par de pasos hacia él.

Se sentó a su lado en el colchón y, por una vez, Enjolras asintió con la cabeza y le dio la razón. Aquel día pasaría a la historia.

—Cierto. Pero me gustaría que hablásemos.

Enjolras se había girado levemente sobre la cama para mirarle, y Grantaire sintió que aquellos ojos azules le atravesaban.

—A mí me queda poco que decir —admitió, en voz algo más baja. Como llevado por un impulso, deslizó los dedos con lentitud por aquellos rizos dorados—. Has dado algo en que creer al escéptico. ¿Hay algo más grande?

Los dos lo oyeron, en ese momento. Una voz conocida y querida por ambos, y a la vez demasiado lejana. Apagada como un murmullo pero con la fuerza de un bramido, susurrada no en sus oídos sino en su mente. La voz de Combeferre, sosegada y feroz a la vez. “ _ Ser libre _ ”.

Se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos, conscientes de que el otro también acababa de experimentar aquella misma sensación. Enjolras, demasiado confuso para encontrarle una explicación y aún afectado por las palabras de Grantaire, decidió centrarse en eso último.

—Me tienes en un pedestal demasiado alto —declaró. Tomó la mano de Grantaire y la apartó de su pelo, manteniéndola entre las suyas durante un momento—. Y eso es algo que me viene muy grande.

Grantaire abrió la boca para contestar, pero la mirada de Enjolras le dejó demasiado claro que no quería interrupciones. El chico se puso de pie y soltó su mano. A fin de cuentas, siempre se ponía de pie cuando quería defender sus argumentos.

—Todo eso de “Apolo”... Esa… devoción. —Suspiró—. Lo que me dijiste en el museo… —Se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras dejaba que su mirada vagara por la habitación—. No quiero decepcionarte, Grantaire. A ti no.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Grantaire, la confusión era evidente en los ojos del moreno.

—Dicho así parece que sea alguien especial.

—¿Crees que no lo eres? —Su pregunta, acompañada de una suave sonrisa, hizo que Grantaire apoyara los codos sobre las rodillas y apartara la mirada con gesto abatido—. Mírame. —No fue una orden, pero Grantaire obedeció como si lo fuera—. Eres importante, Grantaire. Tanto que temo no poder estar a la altura de la imagen que te has formado de mí. Temo no ser capaz de mantenerme en ese altar que me has creado. —Se había apoyado contra el escritorio de Grantaire, y apretó la madera con ambas manos antes de continuar. A Grantaire, por un momento, le pareció vulnerable. No, no vulnerable... Humano—. Algún día te darás cuenta de que no soy tu dorado Apolo, y habrás perdido lo único en lo que creías. Por mi culpa.

En esta ocasión, fue Enjolras el que apartó la mirada. Grantaire apenas tuvo que inclinarse unos centímetros hacia adelante para poder tomar una de sus manos y atraerle hacia él con un suave tirón.

Observó durante un momento el contraste entre ambas; la de Enjolras, nívea y elegante; la suya, tosca y vulgar.

—Lo has entendido todo mal —le aseguró Grantaire, a la vez que alzaba la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos—. No puedes decepcionarme, Enjolras. Mi imagen de ti no se basa en lo que podrías llegar a ser, sino en lo que eres. Aunque dejaras de creer en todo a partir de ahora, aunque mañana despertaras siendo más cínico que yo... la luz que has dejado a tu paso ya no puede extinguirse. 

En un alarde de valentía, posó ambas manos sobre las caderas de Enjolras y le atrajo un poco más hacia él. El chico respondió hundiendo los dedos en sus rizos oscuros y con el fantasma de una sonrisa.

—No merezco  esa admiración —dijo.

—No merezco tu preocupación —replicó Grantaire.

Sus miradas se sostuvieron durante un momento. Los ojos azules de Enjolras cargados con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación que, en la humilde opinión de Grantaire, no le sentaban nada bien. Se inclinó hacia delante con un suspiro, su frente sobre el estómago de Enjolras, sus manos aferradas a su cintura.

—Joly tiene razón. —La voz de Enjolras rompió el silencio y sus dedos se deslizaron con suavidad hacia la nuca de Grantaire, enredándose en los rizos cercanos al cuello—. Ojalá fueras capaz de verte a través de nuestros ojos.

—Ojalá nunca me veáis a través de los míos.

Se instaló entre ambos un silencio que ninguno de los dos se sentía inclinado a romper. La luz del atardecer se filtraba por entre las rendijas de la persiana a medio bajar y dibujaba un patrón sobre parte de la colcha de la cama y sobre la mesilla de noche. Enjolras se fijó entonces en el libro parcialmente iluminado que allí descansaba.  _ Utopía _ . Habría pensado que no era más que mera decoración de no haber sido por el trozo de papel roto que hacía las veces de marcapáginas, cercano a la mitad del libro.

Estaba a punto de comentar algo al respecto cuando sintió su teléfono móvil vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y utilizó la mano libre para sacarlo y leer el mensaje que le acababa de llegar.

A Grantaire le gustó el hecho de que no se separara de él para hacerlo.

—Es Joly —anunció Enjolras. Grantaire gruñó, sin levantar la cabeza—. Nos echa la culpa de haber perdido el metro —le contó—. Y dice que más nos vale informarle de todo, cito textualmente, “en primicia”.

—Puto Joly.

Enjolras dejó escapar una leve carcajada que Grantaire pudo sentir en su estómago, y pulsó el botón que le permitía grabar un mensaje de audio.

—Hemos hablado —le explicó—, y como de costumbre somos incapaces de hacerle ver al otro nuestro punto de vista.

—Nunca nos entenderemos —añadió Grantaire.

La respuesta de Joly no se hizo esperar. Apenas unos segundos después, Enjolras pulsó el botón de reproducir y la voz del chico les llegó amortiguada por el ruido ambiente de la estación de metro.

—Ojalá pudiera tiraros el bastón a la cabeza. Mira, no me toquéis la moral. ¿Estáis saliendo o no?

Grantaire suspiró y separó la cabeza del pecho de Enjolras al fin. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, reconoció en los ojos azules las mismas dudas que había en los suyos. De alguna forma, se las habían arreglado para evitar justo aquella pregunta durante toda la conversación. Ahora, no tenían más remedio que enfrentarla de frente.

Fue Grantaire quien rompió el silencio cuando comprendió que, por una vez, las palabras le habían fallado a Enjolras.

—¿Qué dices, Apolo? ¿Nos decepcionamos mutuamente? —aunque lo había dicho con su mejor tono de broma, debajo de su fachada sarcástica y segura de sí misma sentía el corazón golpear con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

Enjolras sonrió levemente.

—Sinceramente —le dijo, con el mismo tono que solía utilizar para corregirle—, preferiría que nos sorprendiéramos mutuamente. Para bien.

Grantaire le devolvió la sonrisa.

Enjolras apartó la mirada y volvió a grabar un mensaje para Joly. El último de la tarde, esperaba.

—Sí, pesado. Estamos saliendo.


	11. Rest.

No había lugar más apropiado para aquello que la Plaza de la República.

Todo había comenzado como una manifestación en contra del aumento de las tasas universitarias, injusticia considerada por todos como un paso más hacia la restricción de los estudios superiores a los menos privilegiados. Apenas dos días después de que el gobierno anunciara las nuevas medidas, varias asociaciones de estudiantes se habían unido y habían conseguido organizar una de las manifestaciones más multitudinarias de los últimos meses. Había sido lo que Enjolras consideraba un éxito.

Ninguno había previsto lo que ocurriría después.

El éxito de la manifestación les había calentado el espíritu. En su motivación, habían sido capaces de identificar una verdad que Grantaire llevaba mucho tiempo repitiendo: no les escucharían. Les habían dejado protestar, como se deja a los niños pequeños exponer sus opiniones para luego ignorarlas. Nada de aquello iba a suponer un cambio significativo.

Así que se quedaron en la plaza.

Fue una decisión espontánea. Cuando los manifiestos se leyeron como cierre del evento y la gente empezó a dispersarse, en dos o tres pequeños grupos empezó a crecer el mismo sentimiento: la renuencia a abandonar la plaza, la necesidad de hacer algo más. El deber de hacer ruido. Estaban insatisfechos y frustrados, y tenían que provocar un cambio.

Empezaron a intercambiar miradas entre ellos cuando reconocieron que nadie estaba dispuesto a marcharse, hasta que finalmente se agruparon. No eran más que unos treinta, pero en todos brillaba la misma motivación.

Excepto en uno.

Grantaire, que había acudido a la manifestación por mera obligación, pasaba la mirada de sus amigos a los desconocidos, consciente de lo que se proponían y a la vez sin ser capaz de asimilarlo. Le gustaba un disturbio como al que más (o más), pero no le parecía que la causa mereciera que terminaran arrestados.

Bahorel, que conocía a un par de los otros, hizo las presentaciones pertinentes, pero fue Enjolras el que, con ayuda de Combeferre y Courfeyrac, comenzó a poner cierto orden y a organizar lo que debían hacer y lo que necesitarían.

Una hora después, estaban instalados entre el monumento y la boca del metro, a los pies de la estatua que representaba la Igualdad. Los que vivían más cerca habían ido a sus casas a por mantas, y cuando volvieron otros tantos fueron a supermercados cercanos a por agua y comida. Diciembre se acercaba a su fin, implacable, y aquella iba a ser una noche dura que pasar al raso. Eso si tenían suerte y no llovía.

Grantaire se había separado del grupo y cruzado la plaza, reapareciendo a los pocos minutos con un cartón que servía de soporte a varios vasos de café para llevar, humeantes bajo aquel frío. Reservó para él el más grande y lo utilizó para calentarse las manos, una vez repartidos los demás.

—Creía que volverías con una botella de vodka barato —observó Courfeyrac, sentado entre Combeferre y Jehan. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero estar sobrio cuando os detengan.

—¿Eso es que te quedas?

Grantaire se giró y se encontró a Enjolras junto a él, sonriéndole. Era la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba a aquellos que se unían a su causa, fuera esta cual fuera. Una sonrisa de bienvenida, que muchas veces presagiaba el uso de la palabra “ciudadano” por su parte. Pero había algo más, algo que Grantaire tardó un poco en identificar. Orgullo. ¿Estaba orgulloso de él?

—Qué remedio. Necesito estar presente cuando vengan los antidisturbios a desalojaros.

—¿Crees que a ti no te van a echar?

—No. Yo no soy más que un tranquilo ciudadano que pasaba por aquí.

Alzó su vaso de café a modo de saludo a sus amigos y dio un sorbo con tranquilidad, lo que provocó la risa de todos los que le estaban escuchando.

 

Al principio, todos comenzaron su protesta nocturna muy emocionados. De vez en cuando alguien tomaba el gramófono y empezaba a cantar consignas que los demás coreaban. Se escribieron manifiestos. Se corrió la voz por las redes sociales, lo que pronto empezó a atraer un flujo constante de curiosos que se acercaban a mirar y, si acaso, se quedaban media hora. Conforme iba cayendo la madrugada, fueron decayendo cada vez más los ánimos. Las conversaciones eran más apagadas, las fuerzas más escasas. Los bostezos comenzaron a sustituir a los discursos mientras la ciudad de París se apagaba a su alrededor.

Grantaire no dejó de sentir cierta familiaridad en aquello, en aquella defensa de una causa perdida junto a sus amigos, bajo el cielo nocturno, pero prefirió apartar la sensación de su mente para concentrarse en Enjolras, que sentado a su lado era el único que continuaba trabajando.

Le veía recorrer una y otra vez con la mirada la pantalla de su móvil, donde tenía abierto el archivo que recogía el proyecto de ley que pretendían evitar. En una libreta que apoyaba en su rodilla apuntaba las ideas que iban surgiendo con cada frase que leía, así como un breve desarrollo de las mismas. Grantaire sabía que, aunque esa noche no diera frutos ningunos, sería la causante de, como mínimo, un airado discurso que terminaría en una recogida de firmas y una solicitud formal.

Esperó a verle restregarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano por tercera vez para, con un gesto suave, hacerle bajar el teléfono móvil.

—Enjolras —le llamó—. Descansa.

Cuando el chico le miró, Grantaire vio que tenía los ojos enrojecidos de forzar la vista, y le quitó tanto el teléfono móvil como la libreta.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró Enjolras, con las cejas juntas en un gesto de molestia.

—Sí, bien cansado —le reprendió, dejando sus cosas entre Feuilly y él, lejos del alcance de Enjolras—. Tienes que despejarte o no les servirás de nada.

Enjolras suspiró, consciente de que tenía razón. Apoyó la espalda contra la fuente y se llevó ambas manos a las sienes, masajeándoselas con lentitud.

—Deberíamos habernos puesto debajo de alguna farola.

—O en casa. ¿Qué tenéis en contra de protestar desde el sofá?

Se mordió la lengua antes de añadir una última frase, pero ese «tendría el mismo efecto» que se había callado resonó sólo en su cabeza.

—Sinceramente, en este momento estoy a nada de darte la razón.

Grantaire rió levemente, satisfecho, y alzó su vaso de café, vacío desde hacía bastante.

—Brindo por eso.

A su alrededor, el silencio se iba haciendo cada vez más pesado. Conforme avanzaba la madrugada, el número de coches y viandantes se había reducido hasta un número meramente anecdótico. Muchos de los chicos se habían terminado quedando dormidos; como Jehan, que hecho un ovillo junto a Courfeyrac utilizaba el brazo de este como almohada; o Joly, que sentado entre las piernas de Bossuet se había quedado dormido en su abrazo, con su pecho sirviéndole de apoyo. Las conversaciones restantes se habían reducido a meros murmullos, en parte por respeto a quienes dormían y en parte a causa del cansancio. Combeferre jugaba a las cartas con Feuilly, Bahorel y algunos de los chicos que habían conocido esa noche; Courfeyrac comentaba algo de vez en cuando, pero había declinado la oferta de unirse a la partida en varias ocasiones.

Grantaire no lo pensó demasiado y estiró la manta que en ese momento le cubría las piernas para tapar también a Enjolras con ella. Cuando el chico tiró hacia arriba de la esquina y se cubrió con ella hasta el cuello, Grantaire sonrió levemente y se inclinó un poco hacia él.

—Podrías haberme dicho que tenías frío.

—No tenía.

Pasaron inmóviles unos minutos hasta que Enjolras, no sin cierta reticencia, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro a la vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro. Grantaire no necesitó ni dos segundos para rodearle con el brazo y apoyar la mano en su cadera, mientras con la otra se aseguraba de que la manta no resbalara de los hombros del chico. Enjolras mantenía los brazos cruzados y las piernas dobladas, como si no se atreviera a relajarse del todo.

—Si te duermes no seré yo quien te juzgue —le aseguró Grantaire. Enjolras rió con suavidad—. Aunque puestos a dormir estaríamos mejor en una cama. No es por acusar, pero estamos así por tu culpa.

—Grantaire —le reprendió Enjolras, cuya voz no destilaba ni la mitad de fuerza que otras veces.

Grantaire se limitó a reír y a subir la mano que había mantenido bajo la manta al cuello del chico, donde empezó a pasar los dedos entre los rizos de su nuca. Sintió que Enjolras, a su lado, perdía parte de la rigidez que había mantenido hasta ese momento, por lo que continuó con sus caricias. Cuando sus dedos abandonaron los bucles para deslizarse por la suave piel de su cuello, bajo la oreja, Enjolras dejó escapar una especie de suspiro satisfecho que hizo que Grantaire se sonriera y le mirara. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

Apenas unos minutos después, había caído en un sueño superficial que le permitió ser consciente del leve beso que Grantaire depositó en su frente, cuando ninguno de sus amigos miraba.


	12. Shopping.

Las luces que parpadeaban allá donde mirara. Los adornos de los mismos colores verde, rojo y dorado de siempre. Los villancicos que sonaban en todas y cada una de las tiendas en las que entraban; distintos en cada una de ellas, pero todos iguales. La nieve artificial a falta de que la primera nevada del año se dignara a hacer su aparición. Las multitudes. Campanillas. Conversaciones. Calefacción. Bolsas. Regalos. Lana. Chocolate.

No sabía si le gustaba o no. Por un lado, la época navideña le parecía cálida y acogedora; desvirtualizada hacia un consumismo desmedido, sí, pero con cierto toque casi entrañable. Por otro lado, lo único que quería era irse a casa y no despertarse hasta que llegara febrero.

—Te juro que, como no elijas un regalo en los próximos… —Courfeyrac le dio dramatismo a su amenaza mirando el reloj de su teléfono móvil y fingiendo que hacía cálculos— quince minutos, lo elijo yo.

Enjolras suspiró. Para Courfeyrac era fácil decirlo. Sus regalos siempre eran originales y especiales, tenía gran facilidad para tener ideas y el talento necesario para llevarlas a cabo si requerían algo hecho a mano.

Él tenía un par de billetes en la cartera y apenas unos días por delante.

—A lo mejor no es tan mala idea —murmuró, mientras ambos salían de la enésima tienda que habían visitado aquella tarde y se cerraban las chaquetas.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Courfeyrac, sonriendo por detrás de su bufanda a cuadros—. Mira que estamos cerca del  _ Boulevard de Clichy _ .

Enjolras se recolocó el gorro de lana roja sobre los rizos como excusa para no contestarle, y continuaron caminando calle abajo.

—Sabes —comentó Courfeyrac, con las manos resguardadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta—, Grantaire no es un tío tan complicado. Cualquier cosa que le regales le hará ilusión porque viene de ti.

La sonrisa de Courfeyrac resplandecía incluso a pesar de lo plomizo y gris del cielo, y Enjolras tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para que no se le contagiara. Courfeyrac era de esas personas que llevaban el sol con ellas allá donde iban.

Nunca le había comprado un regalo a Grantaire, no personalmente. Siempre habían sido regalos en grupo con todos los demás, y siempre por su cumpleaños, después de que consiguieran que les dijera la fecha. Nunca por Navidad, nunca nada demasiado personal.

Por eso ahora se quería morir.

Courfeyrac, a su lado, no dejaba de proponer idea tras idea, si bien menos de la mitad eran apropiadas y, de esas, la gran mayoría le parecían insuficientes.

Sus pies les llevaron hasta una pequeña tienda de Bellas Artes. Era un local diminuto, demasiado antiguo para resultar llamativo, que parecía especializarse más en la calidad que en la cantidad. Después de que Courfeyrac dijera algo del estilo de « _ claro que sí, todos queremos que nos regalen cosas que nos recuerden que tenemos trabajos que entregar y asignaturas que aprobar _ », un leve tintineo les dio la bienvenida a la tienda, que olía a una mezcla de barniz y madera húmeda. Detrás del mostrador, una muchacha joven les saludó con amabilidad y siguió anotando precios en el cuaderno abierto ante ella.

—¿Y si le llevas un disolvente extra fuerte para que se coloque con los vapores? —bromeó Courfeyrac, mientras observaba con atención un caballete de madera envejecida.

Enjolras le sonrió desde el otro lado de la tienda, pero no dignificó su sugerencia con una respuesta. En su lugar, centró su atención en la oferta de pinceles y lienzos de la tienda, hasta que se dio cuenta de que sabía demasiado poco sobre el tema como para poder elegir con algo de criterio.

Estaban a punto de volver al frío de las calles de París cuando un pequeño expositor junto al mostrador llamó su atención. Parecían artículos para regalo, como plumas estilográficas ridículamente caras para su utilidad y bolígrafos exclusivos que sólo servían para exposición.

Pero sus ojos se detuvieron en la última balda del expositor, casi a nivel del suelo y cubierta por una fina película de polvo. En ella había una caja de madera tallada, abierta para que su interior fuera visible, que se componía de un elegante juego de pinceles y varias pinturas en tarros de cristal igualmente delicados.

Enjolras llamó la atención de Courfeyrac con un silbido y le señaló la caja cuando se acercó a él.

—¿Qué te parece?

Durante el par de segundos que tardó su amigo en darle su opinión, a Enjolras le dio tiempo a plantearse si ese era el regalo que buscaba más de una decena de veces.

—Creo que es perfecto —dijo Courfeyrac por fin—. Aunque no llegue a usarlo porque le de pena estropearlo es un regalo bonito y que se nota que has elegido pensando en él.

Enjolras asintió y no tardó en pedírselo a la dependienta, quien le permitió observarlo con más detenimiento una vez sobre el mostrador. La madera, tallada a mano con motivos vegetales, parecía bien cuidada y resistente; el cierre, que en su momento había sido dorado, había perdido parte de su brillo, dándole un aspecto antiguo que, en su opinión, lo mejoraba. El interior estaba forrado de terciopelo oscuro, verde, y dividido en varios compartimentos para cada uno de los elementos. Los tarros de pintura eran sorprendentemente ligeros, y los pinceles tan suaves que parecía un sacrilegio utilizarlos. Era, a fin de cuentas, un trabajo artesanal, de calidad y estéticamente impecable.

No podía esperar a ver la cara de Grantaire cuando lo desenvolviera.


	13. Our song.

Había sido idea de Courfeyrac. 

Cómo no.

Siempre era idea de Courfeyrac.

Cada uno de ellos había pasado las navidades a su manera; con familia, parejas o amigos. La celebraran o no, Navidad era una fecha que todos aprovechaban para pasar por casa unos días y disfrutar de unas pequeñas vacaciones. Sin embargo, cuando todos regresaron a París en enero para retomar las clases con las pilas cargadas, Courfeyrac vio su oportunidad.

Así que allí estaban, en casa de Courfeyrac. Los nueve de siempre, más algunos agregados. Grantaire, por ejemplo, había invitado a Éponine, así como Joly y Bossuet habían arrastrado a Musichetta. Courfeyrac, por supuesto, le pidió a Marius que fuera, y este a su vez se lo dijo a Cosette. Todos celebrando una cena de Navidad tardía en la que corrió demasiado vino y se hicieron demasiadas fotos.

Grantaire había llevado su guitarra, gracias a la insistencia conjunta de Joly y Éponine, aunque no había planeado tocar nada. Su intención había sido dejarla en un rincón apartado hasta que alguno de los presentes, con más talento musical que él, se decidiera a utilizarla y les librara a todos de pasar el mal rato de escucharle. No es que a él le importara, pero estaba seguro de que a los oídos de sus amigos sí.

No hubo suerte.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda contra uno de los sillones, botellín de cerveza en mano, cuando Éponine dejó caer la funda de la guitarra sobre sus rodillas sin demasiado cuidado y se sentó a su lado en el suelo. Desde arriba, ambos oyeron la voz de Musichetta, que sentada en el reposabrazos del sillón le animó a que les amenizara la sobremesa.

No se hizo de rogar demasiado, y obsequió a las dos chicas con una versión bastante decente de  _ La Seine _ , que ambas se encargaron de mejorar al hacerse cargo de la parte vocal entre risas. Su pequeño concierto pronto atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, o casi. Las conversaciones se diluyeron, las peticiones se sucedieron y cada canción fue acompañada de voces no demasiado entrenadas para el canto, risas y bailes entorpecidos por el exceso de alcohol.

Grantaire encadenó canción tras canción, atendiendo las peticiones de sus amigos en la medida de lo posible, dejando a un lado las baladas y, simplemente, permitiéndoles disfrutar. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de que, al ser el encargado de tocar el instrumento, eso le obligaba a mantenerse al margen. En su papel de proporcionarles música y diversión, le era imposible unirse a ellos. Disfrutaba de su alegría desde fuera, y en parte era suficiente. En parte.

—¿Ya te has cansado?

Enjolras le sonreía. Se había sentado junto a él en el suelo, en el hueco que había dejado Éponine cuando Bahorel tiró de su brazo para que se le uniera en un baile desordenado.

—No parece que nadie me esté prestando demasiada atención ya —admitió, observando con una sonrisa a sus amigos. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que la canción había acabado ni de que Grantaire había dejado de tocar; seguían bailando, bebiendo y riendo. Un momento después alguien sacó un teléfono móvil y puso una lista de reproducción que pasó a cumplir con el rol que hasta entonces había ocupado Grantaire.

Les observaron durante largo rato, ambos en silencio. Cuando Enjolras habló de nuevo, lo hizo en voz baja, como si le diera miedo interrumpir algo.

—¿No te parece todo muy…? —No terminó la frase, no muy seguro de qué palabra utilizar.

—Idílico —terminó Grantaire. Enjolras asintió.

Había notado esa sensación desde el principio de la velada; todos sonreían, reinaba el buen humor y, lo más importante, estaban  _ todos _ juntos. Por alguna razón, aquello despertó un leve sentimiento de nostalgia en su pecho que había sabido ignorar hasta que Enjolras lo mencionó. Ahora había vuelto con demasiada fuerza, y no soportaba mirar los rostros felices de sus amigos. Sentía que algo terrible iba a pasar para destruir todo aquello.

—¿A ti también te agobia? —le preguntó a Enjolras. Sus ojos azules respondieron a su pregunta antes incluso de que el chico abriera la boca.

—Más que agobio, es… —Apartó la mirada para volver a fijarla en los demás, mientras analizaba lo que sentía— ¿tristeza? Como si… no pudiera durar. 

Grantaire asintió, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la madera de la guitarra.

—¿Quieres que te toque algo?

Fue un cambio brusco de tema, pero surtió efecto. Enjolras alzó las cejas y ambos rompieron a reír.

—Depende, ¿es algo que puedas tocarme en público?

Le encantaba cuando Enjolras le devolvía las bromas.

Por toda respuesta, Grantaire le guiñó el ojo e irguió un poco la espalda mientras volvía a tomar la guitarra en sus manos y colocaba los dedos. El jolgorio de alrededor les daba la intimidad perfecta, por extraño que pareciera, y no tardó en comenzar a tocar, su voz apenas un susurro, audible sólo para Enjolras.

« _ Love of mine, one day you will die but I’ll be close behind; I will follow you into the dark _ .»

Cantó con una sonrisa en los labios, en un intento por restarle peso a las palabras. Palabras que no resultaban indiferentes a ninguno, lo sabía.

« _ No blinding lights or tunnels to gates of white, just our hands clasped so tight waiting for the hint of a spark. _ »

Enjolras también sonreía levemente y se esforzaba en vano por interpretar aquello como una de las múltiples bromas de Grantaire, sin buscarle un sentido más profundo.

« _ If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the ‘No’s on their vacancy signs. If there’s no-one beside you when your soul embarks I will follow you into the dark. _ »

Grantaire le sonrió más ampliamente antes de continuar, y en cuanto Enjolras oyó la siguiente estrofa comprendió por qué.

« _ In revolutionary school, as vicious as Musain rule, I got my feelings bruised by the leader in red. _ »

—¿De verdad has cambiado la letra? —preguntó, en el silencio entre estrofas. Grantaire volvió a guiñarle el ojo, divertido.

« _ And I propped to the bar, as he told me “ _ R, you're good for nothing, fool _ ” and I heard every word that he said _ .»

Se miraron un momento a los ojos antes de que el gesto de Enjolras mudara a uno más serio.

—Yo nunca te he dich…

Tuvo que interrumpirse, ya que Grantaire continuó con la canción, a la que no le quedaban más que un par de repeticiones del estribillo.

Cuando terminó, la última estrofa quedó flotando entre ellos.

« _ I will follow you into the dark. _ »

Enjolras comprendió que aquella última frase encerraba más verdad de lo que en un principio pudiera parecer. No era una declaración vacía. Supo, con una certeza casi visceral, que llegado el momento Grantaire sería capaz de seguirle a una muerte segura. Como él mismo le había asegurado en alguna ocasión.

Un rápido vistazo a sus amigos le confirmó que ninguno les prestaba atención, ni lo había hecho durante la canción. Suspiró y alzó la mano para apartar algunos rizos de la frente de Grantaire, con una leve caricia.

—No salgo demasiado bien parado en tu canción —le recriminó, no sin sonreír con suavidad. Grantaire dejó escapar una leve carcajada. Parecía encantado con la atención que estaba recibiendo; la mano de Enjolras en su pelo, sus ojos azules fijos en los suyos.

—Eres un líder muy severo —le aseguró, con un gesto mezcla de resignación y diversión que en esta ocasión provocó la risa de Enjolras.

La mano del rubio se deslizó por su rostro hasta acariciar su mejilla, y antes de que su mente pudiera encontrarles el sentido sus labios pronunciaron cuatro palabras sobre las que ambos pensarían durante días.

—No deberías haberme seguido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Aquí](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w30Irt3m_jU) tenéis a R cantando la canción, por supuesto.


	14. Stargazing

_ «No te llamaría si no creyese que te necesita.» _

Era la primera vez en los últimos dos días que salía de casa para algo que no fuese comprar café. Se había centrado por completo en terminar los trabajos que tenía que entregar la próxima semana y había olvidado el mundo exterior. Hasta que Combeferre le había enviado aquel mensaje.

Acudió al piso que compartían Enjolras y Combeferre tan rápido como le fue posible, y cuando este último le abrió la puerta supo por su mirada preocupada que lo del mensaje iba completamente en serio.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, sin ni siquiera atravesar el umbral. Combeferre suspiró y adelantó la pierna para evitar que Delacroix saliera al pasillo.

—No lo sé —admitió—. Lleva todo el día…

—¡R!

El rostro de Courfeyrac, normalmente alegre, apareció por el pasillo; su habitual sonrisa transformada en un gesto de preocupación que pocas veces le había visto. Cuando el chico llegó junto a ellos se agachó y tomó a Delacroix en brazos.

—Menos mal que has venido —dijo, intentando que el gato no volviera a saltar al suelo—. Está muy raro y no conseguimos que nos diga qué le pasa.

—¿Raro? —Grantaire frunció el ceño y Courfeyrac se rascó la nuca mientras Combeferre se apresuraba a contestar.

—Nos evita. Desde ayer no quiere hablar conmigo y parece deprimido. Y hoy…

—Hoy me ha llamado Ferre para que intentara hablar con él y tampoco. Al final se ha ido.

Grantaire se metió la mano en el bolsillo, en busca de su teléfono móvil. No había hablado con Enjolras desde el día anterior, por la mañana, pero no le había dado importancia. Ambos habían estado ocupados.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó, nervioso.

—Está arriba —explicó Combeferre.

—¿Arriba?

—En la azotea.

Grantaire pasó la mirada de uno a otro, pero ambos chicos estaban demasiado serios como para que aquello fuera una broma. Dejó caer de nuevo su teléfono en el bolsillo y suspiró.

—Vale, eh, voy a… —Se pasó una mano por los rizos, nervioso. Su mirada vagó hasta Delacroix, que se retorcía en brazos de Courfeyrac—. Trae, te lo secuestro un rato.

Sin dar tiempo a que su amigo respondiera tomó al animal en brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras casi corriendo. Estuvo a punto de tropezar un par de veces, pero consiguió salvar la dignidad.

Encontró a Enjolras tumbado en el centro de la azotea. Había utilizado su chaqueta para no mancharse la ropa, y mantenía la mirada fija en el cielo sobre él; cielo en el que las primeras estrellas de la noche empezaban a aparecer conforme el atardecer avanzaba.

No le escuchó acercarse. Grantaire sujetó bien al animal entre sus brazos y caminó con cuidado hacia él. Podía oír los sonidos de la ciudad bajo ellos, amortiguados a pesar de que la altura tampoco era demasiada; el susurro continuo de los coches y el tráfico, algunas sirenas a lo lejos, el traqueteo de una obra que finalizaba hasta el día siguiente… Demasiado ruido, pensó Grantaire, un ruido demasiado sucio, para una ciudad como París.

Apenas tuvo que girar la cabeza unos centímetros para localizar la Torre Eiffel, que se recortaba contra el tono rojizo del horizonte. Como el ruido, le parecía que no debía estar ahí, pero poco podía hacer él al respecto.

—¿No te han dicho que tomar mucho el sol hace que te salgan arrugas?

El respingo que dio Enjolras habría sido cómico, de no ser por la forma en que su gesto cambió de la sorpresa al dolor en cuanto le reconoció.

—Para eso tendría que haber sol —murmuró Enjolras, que volvió a tumbarse en un intento por evitar mirarle.

Grantaire se dejó caer a su lado, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y procurando que aquella bola de pelo naranja que era Delacroix se acomodara en su regazo. Se limitó a quedarse allí, batallando con el gato, hasta que fue Enjolras quien rompió el silencio de nuevo.

—¿Te han dicho estos que vinieras?

Grantaire le observó. Desde su postura, que fingía ser relajada, hasta el gesto de su cara, todo indicaba que estaba tenso. Tenso y preocupado.

—Están asustados —respondió—. No saben qué te pasa ni qué hacer para que estés mejor.

Vio que los labios de Enjolras, algo cortados y ásperos por el frío, se abrían para dejar escapar un suspiro, y luego se apretaban con cierta frustración.

—“ _ No deberías haberme seguido. _ ”

Grantaire volvió a sentir la misma sensación de vértigo que le había embargado la noche en que Enjolras pronunció esas palabras, pero se aseguró de reprimirla con todas sus fuerzas. Era Enjolras el que le necesitaba, no podía venirse abajo él también.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —le preguntó con suavidad. Con una mano sujetó al gato mientras, con la otra, apartó uno de los rizos de Enjolras de su mejilla y lo colocó tras su oreja. El rubio seguía sin mirarle.

De nuevo, el silencio se interpuso entre ellos durante unos segundos; segundos en los que Grantaire no apartó la mirada de él. Tenía la certeza de que, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, podría ver las estrellas que el chico observaba tan concentrado reflejadas en sus ojos azules.

—Sé que tú también lo sientes —dijo Enjolras al fin—. Te lo vi en la cara cuando nos conocimos. Y cuando nos dimos la mano.

Grantaire suspiró. No tenía sentido negarlo.

—Es como un…  _ déjà vu _ , pero más fuerte —le respondió, en voz baja—. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

Enjolras se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y se lo masajeó, como si sufriera una fuerte jaqueca. Se incorporó con pesadez y se pasó una mano por el pelo, antes de responderle.

—No dejo de tener malas sensaciones. —Grantaire le puso la mano en la espalda. Su jersey estaba helado—. No puedo mirar a Ferre sin que se me encoja el estómago y me den ganas de vomitar. Y con Courf es peor. Es como si… les hubiera hecho algo terrible. Os, en realidad. A todos. No sé por qué te dije eso, pero…

Grantaire apartó la mano de su espalda para poder sujetar al gato con ambas manos y poder agarrar una de sus patitas; patita que apoyó en la mejilla de Enjolras.

—Para —le dijo—. No has hecho nada, Enjolras. Sea lo que sea esa sensación, no es… no es real, ¿vale? —le dio un par de toquecitos más en la mejilla con la garra del gato, que no tardó en revolverse para que lo soltara. Grantaire lo puso sobre el regazo de su legítimo dueño.

Al menos el gato había conseguido provocar un amago de sonrisa en Enjolras.

—¿Y por qué lo sentimos los dos? —preguntó, algo más relajado, mientras ayudaba al animal a ponerse cómodo. Delacroix restregó la cabeza contra su pecho un par de veces y comenzó a ronronear.

—No lo sé —admitió Grantaire. Un rápido vistazo a la forma en que Enjolras acariciaba a su mascota le confirmó que no estaba ni de lejos tan tranquilo como quería aparentar—. Ven aquí, anda.

Sin esperar respuesta, rodeó a Enjolras con el brazo y le atrajo hacia él, haciéndole apoyar la espalda contra su pecho y envolviéndole en un abrazo al pasar ambos brazos por su cintura.

—Joder, estás helado —se quejó, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro para poder mirar a Delacroix. Los centímetros de altura que le sacaba Enjolras hacían de aquello algo más incómodo de lo que había planeado, pero se esforzó por ignorarlo—. ¿Ves? Esto sí es real —dijo, y para ilustrarlo coló una de las manos bajo el jersey de Enjolras y le dio un leve pellizco en el estómago que le hizo dar un respingo y reírse de forma apagada, sin ganas—. Eso sí. Pero toda esa mierda no.

Enjolras volvió a guardar silencio durante varios segundos.

—¿Y si es una especie de premonición? —preguntó en voz baja—. Me da miedo que os pase algo malo por mi culpa.

Grantaire se forzó a reírse de forma sarcástica contra su hombro, en un intento por devolver cierto matiz de normalidad a aquella conversación.

—¿Pero quién te crees que eres? ¿Te piensas que vamos a recibir una bala por ti o algo así? ¿A lo guardaespaldas? —bromeó—. No sabía que te creías tan importante.

—… Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Grantaire apretó levemente su abrazo antes de contestarle.

—Somos todos adultos, Enjolras. Si nos pasa algo es responsabilidad nuestra, no tuya. Pero —añadió, antes de darle un leve beso en la nuca— no nos va a pasar nada. ¿Qué nos va a pasar? ¿Que Jehan se tuerza un tobillo en una manifestación? ¿Que Courf se corte al hacer los carteles? ¿Que Feuilly se pelee con la impresora y salga perdiendo? —Sonrió, divertido, al imaginarselo. Enjolras también sonreía, y eso era suficiente—. Creo que podremos soportarlo.

No era el fin de aquel tema, lo sabía. Él también compartía aquellas sensaciones y sabía lo inquietantes que podían llegar a ser, pero no era el momento de insistir en ellas o en su origen. Enjolras parecía haberse animado, y con eso le bastaba. No necesitaba una explicación, no en ese momento. En ese momento lo único que necesitaba era a Enjolras recostado contra él mientras la noche caía y Delacroix dormitaba sobre sus rodillas.


	15. Rainy day

Grantaire estaba enfermo. Y que Grantaire estuviera enfermo sólo significaba una cosa: drama.

Llevaba desde la noche anterior sin encender su teléfono móvil, después de haberse despedido de todos los demás como si fuera la última vez que iba a hablar con ellos. Se había atrincherado en casa, con las persianas a medio bajar y la puerta cerrada con llave, y ni siquiera había abierto cuando llamó al timbre varias veces.

Por suerte para Enjolras, Joly tenía una copia de las llaves de Grantaire, y apenas le costó una llamada y un breve paseo a pie conseguirlas.

Encontró a Grantaire hecho un ovillo bajo las mantas. De no ser por el brillo febril que empañaba sus ojos, Enjolras se habría sentido intimidado por la mirada de odio que le dedicó cuando atravesó la puerta de su dormitorio. Parecía un animal salvaje agazapado en su madriguera, desconfiado y a punto de morder. También olía un poco igual.

—Por todos los dioses, Grantaire —resopló, mientras atravesaba la habitación y abría las cortinas y la persiana en busca de algo de luz. Había acudido allí preocupado por que Grantaire estuviera especialmente mal y se había encontrado con un simple resfriado común empeorado por una personalidad demasiado infantil.

Grantaire se limitó a encogerse algo más en la cama con un quejido, dándole la espalda. Enjolras se acercó y se sentó en el colchón, inclinándose hacia él.

—¿Sabes? Creía que estarías muriéndote, como mínimo —le dijo, mientras apartaba sus rizos con la mano y apoyaba la palma en su frente. Más cálida de lo normal, pero nada demasiado preocupante.

—Me estoy muriendo —replicó, con voz nasal.

—No te estás muriendo,  _ R _ .

—¿Seguro?

Enjolras no pudo evitar reírse con suavidad antes de inclinarse aún más y depositar un leve beso en su sien.

—Seguro.

Se quedó mirándole un momento, volviendo a apartarle el pelo de la cara mientras Grantaire cerraba los ojos y suspiraba con cansancio. No parecía poder respirar demasiado bien por la nariz.

 

Escuchó los pasos de Enjolras abandonar la habitación y suspiró. Era probable que no hubiera sido más que una visión, provocada por la fiebre y por ese virus que hacía que no dejara de entrar y salir de un estado de somnolencia que le impedía distinguir sueño de realidad.

Acababa de volver a sumirse en aquella inconsciencia cuando notó el frío de una mano contra su mejilla y una suave voz que le llamaba.

—Te está subiendo la fiebre —oyó. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la silueta de Enjolras recortada contra la ventana, sus rizos rubios rodeados de un halo de luz blanca a causa del gris encapotado de aquel día. No había sido una alucinación, después de todo. Aunque lo pareciera.

Le mantuvo la mirada, con la mente demasiado nublada para saber qué contestarle. La claridad le hacía daño en los ojos. O tal vez era la visión de Enjolras, tan cerca, preocupado por él. Por él.

—Grantaire —volvió a llamarle. Su mente se enfocó un poco—. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Frunció el ceño. ¿Levantarse? ¿Para qué? Estaba muy bien allí.

—Sí. Pero no quiero.

Un amago de sonrisa asomó a los labios de Enjolras antes de que su seriedad habitual la sustituyera.

—Haz un esfuerzo. Por favor.

Grantaire le mantuvo la mirada un par de segundos antes de claudicar. ¿Cuándo le había negado él algo a Enjolras?

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se quejaron cuando salió de debajo de las mantas y se sentó en la cama con un escalofrío. Enjolras le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

—Te he preparado un baño —le explicó—. Ve mientras yo cambio las sábanas.

Tardó un par de segundos en asimilar sus palabras, y otro más en gruñir y empezar a caminar hacia el baño, arrastrando los pies.

—Sutil forma de decirme que huelo mal —se quejó, por lo bajo. Aun así, Enjolras le escuchó. O tal vez no lo había dicho tan por lo bajo como creía.

—Es para bajarte la fiebre, idiota —replicó, a la misma vez que él salía por la puerta.

Un buen rato después, apenas era capaz de recordar cómo había llegado al cuarto de baño, se había desnudado y se había metido en una bañera cuyo agua para su gusto estaba demasiado fría. Sólo cuando ya llevaba un buen rato dentro empezó a pensar con más claridad y a ser consciente de que, no sólo Enjolras había ido a su casa porque estaba enfermo sino que, además, estaba  _ cuidando _ de él. Un par de toallas pulcramente dobladas sobre el lavabo y el sonido de sus pasos en la habitación contigua eran prueba suficiente de ello.

Se sentía capaz de curarse sólo de pensarlo.

Apenas unos minutos después de aquella epifanía, un par de suaves golpes contra la puerta precedieron al chirrido de esta al abrirse.

—¿Mejor?

Grantaire asomó la cabeza por detrás de la cortina. Enjolras permanecía bajo el marco de la puerta, tras una leve nube de vapor.

—¿Sabes? No deberías dejar solo en una bañera a alguien con fiebre.

El rostro de Enjolras se suavizó de puro alivio.

—Ah, hola, Grantaire. Bienvenido de vuelta.

No esperó a una respuesta por su parte y recorrió los pocos pasos que separaban la bañera de la puerta. Grantaire intentó sonreír, pero un cúmulo de pinchazos detrás de los ojos le hicieron creer que no era tan buena idea. Antes de darse cuenta, Enjolras se había sentado en el borde de porcelana y le estaba apartando los húmedos rizos de la frente para comprobar su temperatura.

—Por un momento he creído que ibas a meterte en la bañera conmigo —le dijo, mirándole a los ojos. Enjolras sonrió ante el tono decepcionado de su voz.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, sin darle importancia. Ya se había asegurado de que le había bajado la fiebre, pero aún así continuó peinando sus rizos con los dedos. Grantaire volvió a intentar sonreír, esta vez de medio lado.

—Sería una buena forma de que el día mejorara notablemente.

Enjolras le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos.

—Oh, dios. Lo estás diciendo en serio.

Aquello provocó la risa de Grantaire, cuyos rizos dejaron resbalar varias gotas de agua hasta sus hombros.

—Pues claro.

Por un momento, un eterno e interminable momento, Enjolras pareció considerarlo.

—Vuelve a pedírmelo cuando la fiebre no te nuble las ideas —le dijo, con una leve sonrisa.

Enjolras sabía que no debía, pero aún así se inclinó y buscó los labios de Grantaire. Ya iría al médico si se contagiaba de su resfriado. Fue un beso lento y algo más largo que los que habían compartido hasta ese momento, y por un instante temió que Grantaire le sujetara de los hombros y le hiciera caer al agua. No lo hizo.

—Ve saliendo, yo voy a prepararte algo de comer.

Un trueno repentino hizo que ambos se encogieran, sobresaltados. El sonido de la lluvia no tardó en seguirle, una lluvia torrencial que golpeaba los cristales con fuerza.

—Los dioses se han enfadado porque no te has bañado conmigo —declaró Grantaire. El tono infantil de su voz hizo que Enjolras temiera que la fiebre hubiera vuelto a subirle.

—Me extraña que no tengan preocupaciones más importantes —suspiró, con paciencia—. Voy a la cocina. Tú sal del baño y vístete.

—Sí, mi capitán.

Enjolras puso los ojos en blanco y salió del baño. Grantaire se hundió en el agua hasta la barbilla, frunciendo los labios. Enjolras no sólo había desaprovechado una oportunidad perfecta, sino que además se había comportado con una corrección que le ofendía personalmente. Enjolras y sus modales perfectos. El muy idiota ni siquiera había hecho ademán de mirar donde no debía. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan sensato?

 

Enjolras le había preparado un cuenco de caldo de pollo. O, más bien, le había calentado un cuenco de caldo de pollo, ya que lo único que había tenido que hacer era abrir el envase, echar el caldo en un bol y meterlo al microondas. Pero apreciaba el detalle igual. Su estómago también se lo agradeció, y no tardó ni dos minutos en darle el cuenco vacío a Enjolras para que lo devolviera a la cocina. El mundo parecía algo menos terrible después de un baño, con el estómago lleno y con sábanas limpias.

Y con Enjolras dando vueltas por la casa.

Lo último había sido reñirle porque no se había secado bien el pelo. Grantaire ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de decirle que nunca lo hacía cuando Enjolras ya había echado mano de una de las toallas y hacía uso de la diferencia de altura entre ambos (Enjolras, de pie; Grantaire, sentado en el borde del colchón) para cubrirle la cabeza con ella y empezar a frotar con suavidad.

Grantaire intentó grabar a fuego en su mente su expresión de concentración mientras lo hacía, tan cerca que habría podido contar los tonos de azul de sus ojos.

—Eres un desastre —se quejó Enjolras, una vez finalizada su tarea.

—¿Y te das cuenta ahora?

Por toda respuesta, Enjolras volvió a ponerle la mano en la frente, por enésima vez aquella tarde.

—Deberías volver a acostarte —dijo, separándose de él para colgar la toalla del respaldo de la silla.

Grantaire subió las piernas a la cama, se metió bajo las mantas y apoyó la espalda contra la almohada. 

—Aquí sí me harás compañía, ¿no?

Los labios de Enjolras volvieron a curvarse en aquella sonrisa que no llegaba a serlo, y el chico ocupó el otro lado de la cama, después de quitarse los zapatos. Se quedó sentado, pero eso no impidió que Grantaire terminara de tumbarse y se abrazara a su cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su vientre. Enjolras no tardó en hacer que las mantas le cubrieran hasta los hombros, para luego mantenerle abrazado.

—¿Te estás leyendo Utopía? —le preguntó, al cabo de un rato. Grantaire frunció el ceño, pero no abrió los ojos.

—Algo así.

Sintió que Enjolras se movía bajo él y supo que había cogido el libro de su mesilla de noche. Culpa suya, por mantenerlo ahí después de tanto tiempo. Luego oyó el sonido de las páginas mientras Enjolras lo ojeaba.

—¿Has marcado pasajes?

—Algunos —suspiró—. En realidad pensaba regalártelo. Marqué los que creía que más te gustarían —admitió, con aquel conocido sentimiento de amargura abriéndose paso en su estómago—. Pero luego vi que te lo regaló Combeferre.

Oyó que Enjolras chasqueaba la lengua y sintió una de sus manos subir hasta sus rizos. Fuera, la lluvia había perdido algo de fuerza, pero aún se dejaba oír.

—¿Aún quieres regalármelo? —le preguntó Enjolras, su voz algo más apagada.

—No. La edición de Combeferre le da mil vueltas.

—No es lo mismo —le discutió—. ¿Puedo quedármelo?

Grantaire abrió los ojos, extrañado. Enjolras mantenía la mirada fija en él.

—...Con una condición —respondió al fin, después de meditarlo durante unos segundos.

—¿Cual?

—Que me leas los subrayados.

Enjolras pareció confuso por su petición. Avergonzado, incluso, si es que aquello era posible. Pero parecía dispuesto a llevarse aquel libro, y comenzó a leer tan pronto como él volvió a acomodarse. Con una mano sujetaba el libro contra su pierna y con otra jugaba con sus rizos, aún algo húmedos.

— _...No alabéis esa justicia que solamente es hermosa en apariencia. Dejáis que den a los niños una educación abominable que corrompe sus almas desde sus más tiernos años. ¿Es necesario pues que los castiguemos por los crímenes que no son culpa de ellos cuando llegan a ser hombres? Porque, ¿qué otra cosa hacéis de ellos sino ladrones que luego castigáis?... _

No se había equivocado en su selección. Aquellos discursos parecían hechos para ser recitados con la voz de Enjolras.

La tormenta de fondo sólo le aportaba un toque de dramatismo.


	16. Super powers.

Desde pequeño, a Grantaire le habían gustado las historias de superhéroes y todo lo que ello conllevaba. Leía cómics, hacía bocetos y jugaba a ser uno de esos humanos con superpoderes. Con el paso del tiempo tuvo que entender y aceptar que nunca sería un superhéroe, que no existían las personas con superpoderes. Al menos no de esa forma.

Cuando conoció a Enjolras comprendió que había superpoderes que iban más allá de la superfuerza, el volar o el manejar los fenómenos atmosféricos. Enjolras le demostró que también entre la gente normal había poderes que merecían más la pena que aquellos de ciencia ficción, como la capacidad de unir, alentar y alzar al pueblo de la que él hacía gala. La gente seguiría a Enjolras, como él mismo le había dicho una vez, sin importar la dirección.

Por suerte para todos, Enjolras había utilizado sus capacidad de convicción para el bien. O al menos, eso intentaba. E incluso tenía su pequeña Liga de la Justicia, Les Amis de l’ABC, nombre que había elegido el propio Enjolras en una muestra de humor absurdo de la que ninguno le había creído capaz hasta ese momento.

A Grantaire le fascinaba lo lejos que habían llegado. Lo que había comenzado como una pequeña pandilla que hacía lo que humildemente podía para cambiar su trocito de mundo, había crecido hasta convertirse en una suerte de asociación moderadamente reconocida entre los círculos de estudiantes. Grantaire había sido testigo de esa transformación, de ese avance imparable. Hacía apenas tres años, en ese mismo café, Feuilly se había indignado porque nadie fuera de su círculo había secundado su convocatoria de huelga en contra del cierre de las fronteras en Europa. Esa tarde, Enjolras se encargaba de dar instrucciones a un grupo de personas que se habían presentado voluntarias para el siguiente proyecto de Les Amis, como eran popularmente conocidos: una fiesta benéfica de carnaval en la que se recaudarían fondos para la investigación contra el cáncer. No sólo la afluencia de voluntarios había sido masiva, obligándoles a dividirlos en tres grupos para las sesiones informativas; además, todas las entradas se habían vendido a lo largo de los dos primeros días y tenían una larga lista de espera en caso de que al final ampliaran el aforo.

Grantaire observaba a Enjolras desde la mesa del fondo, casi en penumbras. Aquello no había cambiado, como tampoco lo había hecho el que las botellas vacías se acumularan frente a él mientras escuchaba. El chico parecía agotado, ahora que la tercera sesión informativa llegaba a su final: sus ojos parecían más apagados, veía el sudor brillar en sus sienes y su ropa, normalmente impoluta, estaba algo descolocada, los primeros botones de su camisa abiertos. Había contado con la ayuda de Courfeyrac para la coordinación de las tareas, quien en ese momento se estaba encargando de repartir folletos informativos entre los asistentes. Combeferre y Joly, debido a su futura profesión, habían tomado el papel de informadores en todo lo referente a las ramas de investigación con las que trabajaba la asociación a la que donarían el dinero, sentados tras Enjolras y Courfeyrac. Al margen de aquella reunión, Jehan se había encargado de la búsqueda del local, Bahorel y Bossuet de los proveedores, y Feuilly y Grantaire de hacer correr la voz.

Todos habían cumplido su papel, y todos de una forma eficiente y efectiva. Todos contaban, todos sumaban. Formaban un todo en el que ninguno de ellos era prescindible. Tal vez él sí, pero definitivamente ninguno de los otros. Grantaire sabía, sin embargo, que nada de aquello habría sido posible sin Enjolras, sin la fuerza de sus convicciones. Todos habían flaqueado en algún momento, todos habían sentido que sus esfuerzos no valían la pena. Incluso Enjolras. Pero siempre había sido él el que había vuelto a levantarse y obligado a los demás a hacerlo, el que cuando todos parecían demasiado agotados para seguir intentándolo, había ofrecido una nueva posibilidad que no habían considerado antes. Enjolras era el que decía “ _ otra vez _ ” cuando el resto estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

Grantaire alzó la botella y bebió por eso, mientras Enjolras palmeaba la espalda de uno de los voluntarios a modo de despedida y le obsequiaba con una sonrisa cansada. Por su líder, que había hecho de un pequeño grupo de idealistas una sociedad que estaba provocando un cambio real en el mundo. Por Enjolras, que al formar ese grupo le había dado una familia.


	17. Double date.

Iba bajando por Rue d’Assas, rumbo a la facultad de Derecho, cuando empezó a ser capaz de ver su aliento formar una neblina vaporosa al dejar sus labios. El frío aumentaba paulatinamente según descendía el sol en el horizonte, y estaba seguro de que sus manos se habrían congelado de no ser por el cono de papel de periódico en torno al cual intentaba calentárselas; las castañas de su interior, asadas y recién apartadas del fuego, enviaban olas de calor a sus maltrechos dedos y despedían un olor dulzón que le abría el apetito.

No era de noche, no aún, pero por la oscuridad del cielo bien lo parecía. Cuando alcanzó al fin la facultad, entre estudiantes que se apresuraban a volver a casa escondiendo la cara tras gruesas bufandas y grupos que se reunían para fumar y charlar sin importarles el frío, esperó junto a una de las columnas de la entrada, sin dejar de buscar con la mirada aquellos rizos dorados que tan bien conocía.

No tardó en encontrarlos. Enjolras cruzó las puertas de la facultad acompañado de Courfeyrac, con un grueso tomo bajo el brazo derecho y la mochila balanceándose en el hombro izquierdo. Courfeyrac gesticulaba a su lado, riendo mientras le contaba alguna anécdota a la que Enjolras sonreía de vez en cuando.

Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para romper ese momento, pero lo hizo y salió al encuentro de ambos. Cuando los dos chicos se detuvieron, sorprendidos durante un instante por la interrupción, Grantaire sonrió y con un movimiento rápido tomó el libro de manos de Enjolras, intercambiándolo por el cono de castañas que hasta ese momento había mantenido el frío alejado de sus manos.

—No sabía que os hacían leer La Biblia en Derecho —observó, mientras sopesaba el grueso tomo de Derecho Civil.

—¿Para mí no hay castañas? —Courfeyrac ignoró su comentario y le dedicó su mejor expresión de abandono.

—Depende. —Grantaire comenzó a caminar junto a ambos, que habían vuelto a ponerse en marcha—. ¿Tú también vas a tener una cita conmigo?

Sintió la mirada de ambos chicos clavarse en él y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse.

—¿Tenéis una cita?

—¿Tenemos una cita?

La leve carcajada de Grantaire hizo que una gran sonrisa iluminara el rostro de Courfeyrac a la vez que se llevaba la mano al bolsillo.

—¡Tenéis una cita!

Apenas unos segundos después, se había alejado varios pasos y hablaba por su teléfono móvil. Grantaire le observó gesticular de forma animada hasta que Enjolras llamó su atención apoyando la mano en su hombro. Tenía la nariz y las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío, color que se acentuaba aún más a causa del tono de su jersey de hilo, de un blanco roto que le favorecía demasiado.

—Tendrías que haberme avisado —le dijo. Grantaire ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer?

—No —un amago de sonrisa curvó los labios de Enjolras—, pero me habría puesto algo más… arreglado.

Grantaire bufó, divertido. Enjolras, en su informalidad, parecía poco menos que un modelo. El jersey claro resaltaba sus rasgos afilados y su delgadez; los pantalones, de un vaquero oscuro, se le ajustaban lo suficiente como para que a Grantaire le costara no bajar la mirada cada pocos segundos; y el abrigo, de paño negro, le aportaba un toque de elegancia que estaba seguro de que él no conseguiría ni llevando un esmoquin.

—No creo que los ojos de los mortales estuvieran preparados para eso.

Enjolras alzó las cejas ante el cumplido, con una leve sonrisa, pero no respondió. En su lugar, se inclinó hacia Grantaire, dándole el beso con el que debería haberle saludado nada más encontrarse.

—Gracias por las castañas.

Grantaire iba a responderle que le llevaría castañas todos los días si iba a agradecérselas así cuando Courfeyrac se unió de nuevo a ellos.

—Bueno, nos apuntamos.

—¿Qué? —Grantaire frunció el ceño y tanto él como Enjolras miraron a Courfeyrac, confusos.

—¿Qué? —Courfeyrac, desconcertado ante su confusión, pasó la mirada de uno a otro.

Enjolras resopló.

—¿Courf?

El chico parpadeó, confuso.

—¿’Jolras?

Grantaire se pasó una mano por los ojos. Aquello era ridículo.

—¿A qué os apuntáis? —atajó.

—A la cita, claro.

—¿Qué?

—Enjolras, por favor —pidió Grantaire, aguantándose la risa—. Otra vez con los “qué” no.

—Pero… nadie os ha inv… —Enjolras se detuvo a media frase con un suspiro y se masajeó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos—. Da igual. Claro, venid.

—En cuanto me digas a dónde vamos le mando un mensaje a Ferre —le explicó Courfeyrac a Grantaire, mientras los tres volvían a ponerse en marcha y Enjolras comenzaba a comer castañas al fin, ofreciéndoles a ambos. No duraron demasiado.

 

Grantaire no había planeado nada especial, en realidad. Les guió calle tras calle, con las hojas crujiendo bajo sus pies, hasta llevarles a un pequeño local de dos plantas, el Corinthe. Era un sitio acogedor, mezcla de cafetería y restaurante, y les recibió con una fachada de ladrillo visto y olor a dulces recién hechos.

Combeferre esperaba en la puerta, consultando la hora en su teléfono móvil. Vestía un jersey de lana de color hueso que contrastaba con la camisa de debajo, a cuadros azules y grises, y realzaba el tono oscuro de su piel. Un par de gafas de montura fina y dorada colgaban del cuello del jersey, despidiendo destellos según incidiera la luz. Courfeyrac fue directo hacia ellas después de darle un beso rápido a Combeferre y se las puso sobre la cabeza, apartándose el pelo de la cara con ellas y sonriendo ampliamente.

—Tengo que admitir que me ha sorprendido esto de la cita doble —observó Combeferre, una vez intercambiaron saludos, mientras pasaba el brazo por los hombros de Courfeyrac y les precedía hacia el interior del local, acogedoramente decorado en tonos madera.

—Qué quieres que te diga, soy una caja de sorpresas —bromeó Grantaire.

Encontraron sitio en la segunda planta, una mesa vacía cerca de la ventana. Grantaire se dejó caer en una de las sillas con un suspiro, dejando su teléfono móvil y el libro de Enjolras en la mesa, a su derecha.

—Creo que necesito una cerveza —dijo—. ¿Vosotros qué queréis?

—¿Vais a pedir algo de comer o…?

—Yo me muero de hambre —fue la respuesta de Enjolras a la pregunta de Combeferre, mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba del respaldo de la silla. Courfeyrac asintió con la cabeza para darle la razón.

—Las clases de Derecho Civil tienen ese efecto.

Hubo un murmullo de risas generalizadas que cesó cuando el camarero, un chico que parecía que acababa de cumplir la edad mínima para incorporarse al mercado laboral, se acercó para tomarles nota.

—¿Por qué te ha sorprendido? —preguntó Enjolras, después de que el camarero se alejara con su pedido. Courfeyrac y Grantaire le miraron sin saber a qué se refería, pero Combeferre no pareció tener ese problema.

—Pues… —se inclinó para coger las gafas de la cabeza de su novio, mientras meditaba su respuesta—, porque vosotros no sois así.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó Grantaire, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa con interés mientras Combeferre se ponía las gafas.

Courfeyrac hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

—De hacer cosas de novios —aclaró. Combeferre asintió con una leve sonrisa mientras tanto Grantaire como Enjolras fruncían el ceño.

La conversación quedó en suspenso un momento mientras el mismo camarero de antes les servía las bebidas. La segunda planta del Corinthe era un lugar tranquilo, con pocos clientes y aún menos ruido, por lo que sólo oyeron el entrechocar el cristal contra la madera, voces apagadas y el suave hilo musical hasta que el camarero se retiró.

—Oh, Dios, sí, por fin —gruñó Grantaire, dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Sois muy celosos de vuestra intimidad —explicó Combeferre, recostado con comodidad contra el respaldo de la silla mientras retomaba la conversación—. En realidad, ni siquiera parecéis una pareja la mayor parte del tiempo. 

Grantaire, cerveza en mano, dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Enjolras, que escuchaba a Combeferre con gesto de concentración y leve confusión, y se preguntó si sería aquella la cara que ponía cuando atendía en clase.

—¿Cómo se supone que se parece una pareja? —preguntó Enjolras, con cierto sarcasmo. Grantaire tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse. Courfeyrac no se molestó en ocultar su diversión.

—No lo sé —Combeferre se encogió de hombros, sonriendo levemente.

—Yo sí —intervino Courfeyrac—. Y no es así —dijo, señalándoles con un ademán—. Sois demasiado fríos. No usáis apelativos cariñosos, huís de las muestras de afecto en público y sólo os dais la mano u os besáis cuando creéis que nadie os presta atención. ¡Si casi ni os tocáis! —volvió a señalarles, evidenciando la separación que había entre ellos. Luego, a modo ilustrativo, señaló el hueco que separaba a Combeferre de él. Casi inexistente. Combeferre rió con suavidad.

—Cada uno demuestra afecto a su manera, Courf —replicó Enjolras—. Que tú seas tan físico no significa que…

—Ni siquiera habéis cambiado vuestro estado en  _ Facebook _ .

—Ah, pero, ¿ _ Facebook _ se sigue usando? —preguntó Grantaire, riendo.

—Que conste —intervino Combeferre— que no digo que sea malo que seáis así…

—Yo sí —interrumpió Courfeyrac.

—… pero, eso. Me ha sorprendido, eso es todo.

Enjolras asintió con la cabeza a las palabras de su amigo, agradecido, mientras Grantaire volvía a reír con suavidad.

—Al menos follaréis, ¿no?

Se hizo el silencio en la mesa. Durante un momento, el gesto de Combeferre y un suspiro por su parte parecieron indicar que se arrepentía de haber aceptado la llamada de Courfeyrac y que preferiría estar en casa con Delacroix. Enjolras, por su parte, no contestó a la pregunta, pero la mirada que dirigió a Courfeyrac fue suficiente respuesta. A Grantaire le dio la risa en mitad de un sorbo y escupió algunas gotas de cerveza sobre la mesa.

—No puede ser.

La cara de incredulidad e indignación de Courfeyrac les habría resultado graciosa si no hubiera sido a costa de ellos. Enjolras siguió taladrándole con la mirada mientras Grantaire tosía levemente. Combeferre apoyó una mano en el brazo de Courfeyrac.

—Courf, ya.

—Pero…

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —preguntó Enjolras, de brazos cruzados. Había alzado levemente la barbilla y en sus ojos no había más que fría determinación. Parecía a punto de llamar a las armas.

Grantaire le habría seguido.

« _ Capaz de ser terrible y angelicalmente hermoso. _ »

Courfeyrac rió ante la seriedad de su amigo.

—No te pongas así. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que os va bien.

El gesto de Enjolras se suavizó visiblemente, pero no descruzó los brazos. Estaba a la defensiva, y Grantaire sabía que tardaría en volver a relajarse.

Un nuevo silencio incómodo se instaló entre los cuatro, silencio que Courfeyrac rompió antes de que se hiciera demasiado insoportable.

—¿Por qué no?

Esta vez, su voz no mostraba más que genuina curiosidad y, tal vez, algo de preocupación. Grantaire vio como Combeferre les miraba con interés a ambos y se preguntó si no era su faceta de médico, que le había llevado a pensar que había algún problema físico. Volvió a reír.

—No ha surgido, Courf —respondió, cuando comprendió que Enjolras no pensaba hacerlo. Se inclinó un poco hacia él y alargó la mano, haciéndole descruzar los brazos y entrelazando los dedos con los suyos mientras hablaba—. Eso es todo.

—¿No ha surgido? —preguntó Courfeyrac—. Lleváis… ¿cuánto? ¿tres meses? —Grantaire asintió a su pregunta. Ese día se cumplían tres meses justos, de hecho, aunque sabía que Enjolras no se había dado cuenta—. ¿Y no ha surgido?

—No —contestó, divertido. Sintió que Enjolras se tensaba de nuevo y apretó su mano con suavidad.

—Habéis pasado muchas noches juntos. Te has quedado en su casa a dormir —le dijo a Enjolras—. Tú te has quedado en la de ellos —añadió, mirando de nuevo a Grantaire—. Muchas veces. Es más, te has quedado a la vez que yo y nos habéis escuchado a Combeferre y a mí, ¿y no os ha dado una idea de lo que teníais que hacer?

Grantaire rompió a reír de nuevo mientras Combeferre se pasaba una mano por la cara y se subía las gafas con resignación y cierto pudor, mientras murmuraba algo que sólo Courfeyrac llegó a escuchar pero que Grantaire estaba seguro de que había sido algo del estilo de “ _ pero cállate ya _ ”. Enjolras parecía haber enmudecido en su indignación.

—Estábamos demasiado ocupados decidiendo si debíamos grabarte y ponerlo en tu cumpleaños. Eres muy ruidoso, ¿sabes? —bromeó Grantaire.

—No sabes cuánto. —Courfeyrac rió y le guiñó el ojo. El interés de Combeferre de repente parecía haber sido captado por las escaleras que subían del piso inferior, en el otro extremo de la sala.

Justo en ese momento subía el camarero con su comida, y todos guardaron silencio de nuevo mientras la servía.

—Entonces… —comenzó Courfeyrac, de nuevo—. No ha surgido.

—No —respondió Enjolras, recuperando la voz por fin.

—Pero va a surgir —insistió Courfeyrac. Grantaire miró a Enjolras de reojo, interesado por su respuesta.

—Probablemente —dijo el rubio. 

—Pero no esperes que te pasemos una circular —añadió Grantaire. Courfeyrac hizo un mohín y Combeferre sonrió con suavidad.

—Entonces va todo bien entre vosotros —afirmó Courfeyrac de nuevo, queriendo asegurarse.

—Sí —contestó Grantaire con rapidez, aunque una duda repentina le hizo girarse hacia Enjolras—. Va todo bien, ¿no?

Enjolras sonrió por primera vez desde hacía un buen rato.

—Perfectamente.

Courfeyrac rió satisfecho y levantó la mano en un ademán para llamar al camarero.

—¡Camarero! Un de ostras, que aquí hay dos que necesitan ponerse las pi…

Combeferre no le dejó terminar la frase. Le hizo bajar el brazo y le miró con severidad, casi como si se hubiera escandalizado por aquella salida de tono.

Los cuatro rompieron a reír.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo! Y muchas gracias a quienes estáis ahí leyendo actualización tras actualización. ♥


	18. Holding hands.

Enjolras sabía que aquel sentimiento no era normal.

Hacía un buen rato que Grantaire había cerrado los ojos y caído en un profundo sueño, con la espalda pegada al pecho de Enjolras y el brazo derecho del rubio sirviéndole de almohada, las piernas de ambos entrelazadas. Enjolras le mantenía abrazado con el brazo izquierdo, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

La casa estaba en calma; habían dejado de oír a Courfeyrac en la habitación contigua un buen rato antes de decidir que era hora de dormir. Además, el cuerpo de Grantaire junto al suyo bajo las mantas evitaba que el frío de febrero le impidiera conciliar el sueño. Delacroix dormitaba hecho un ovillo a los pies de la cama.

¿Por qué, si todo en ese momento le invitaba a estar relajado y en paz, se sentía así?

Ansiedad. Miedo. Inquietud. Culpabilidad.

Ni siquiera sabía muy bien cómo describirlo.

Sólo sabía que, fuera lo que fuera, le estaba impidiendo dormir. Al menos, de forma profunda.

Sí que dormitaba, a ratos. Aquello era peor que no dormir, porque cada vez que abría los ojos la sensación regresaba con más fuerza. Pero lo hacía. El cansancio le podía y sus párpados se cerraban sin que apenas fuera consciente de ello.

Fue en una de esas cabezadas cuando le vio.

Los ojos muy abiertos, ojeras muy marcadas, el pelo revuelto. Pasos tambaleantes mientras se acercaba a él entre una hilera de soldados; soldados a los que no miró ni un instante, sin querer apartar los ojos de él.

El estómago de Enjolras dio un vuelco.

Era Grantaire, y a la vez no era él. Sus ropas, al menos, no se parecían en nada a ningunas que le hubiera visto hasta ese momento; sucias, desgarradas y sacadas de otro siglo. También llevaba el pelo más largo y la barba más descuidada. 

Se colocó a su lado y le ofreció la mano, mientras él se esforzaba por mantener una actitud serena y disimular el terror que sentía ante los soldados que les apuntaban.

_ «¿Lo permites?» _

La sensación de apretar la mano de Grantaire con demasiada fuerza le hizo regresar a la larga noche de insomnio de febrero y a aquella cama que compartían, lejos de fusiles y guardias. 

Supo que su agarre no había sido sólo soñado cuando notó que Grantaire se movía hasta girarse sobre el colchón; probablemente le había hecho daño y le había despertado. Sus manos entrelazadas descansaban ahora sobre su vientre, y Enjolras lo sentía subir y bajar con cada respiración superficial.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Grantaire en un susurro, sin abrir los ojos.

—Nada.

Debió de notar algo en su voz, porque nada más responderle Grantaire se incorporó con rapidez y encendió la luz, haciendo parpadear a ambos. Enjolras también se sentó en la cama, algo confuso ante su reacción desmedida. No fue hasta que sintió la mano de Grantaire en la mejilla que se dio cuenta de que estas estaban húmedas.

Pudo a ver, casi a cámara lenta, cómo el gesto de Grantaire mudó de simple preocupación a puro pánico cuando él empezó a respirar de forma cada vez más errática y dejó abrirse paso a todas esas emociones que le habían asaltado durante el último sueño.

No podía respirar. El miedo le aplastaba los pulmones y les impedía trabajar, como dos manos enormes que los apretaran como si fueran esponjas secas. La sensación de que oiría los disparos de un momento a otro mantenía todos sus sentidos en alerta, y a la vez era incapaz de percibir nada más que el bombeo de la sangre en sus oídos y el entumecimiento de sus extremidades. Podía ver a Grantaire frente a él, hablándole, aunque parte de su imagen se oscurecía por grandes puntos negros que le impedían la visión. Era incapaz de oír ninguna de sus palabras.

Ansiedad. Miedo. Inquietud. Culpabilidad. Lo sentía todo a la vez y de forma magnificada, como si una compuerta se hubiera abierto y le hubiera pillado en medio del torrente.

Quería llorar por sus amigos muertos. Quería gritar que no quería morir. Quería regresar a casa.

Quería que nada de aquello hubiera pasado.

—...ira despacio. Mírame.

Había recuperado el oído, aunque un leve pitido seguía distorsionando los sonidos. Grantaire se mantenía frente a él, pero no se atrevía a tocarle por miedo a agobiarle aún más. Parecía estar haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por hablarle de forma tranquilizadora y no dejaba de lanzar miradas nerviosas hacia la puerta.

Delacroix, alarmado por el revuelo, no dejaba de rondar por la cama en torno a ellos, sin atreverse a acercarse del todo.

—Estás bien, Enjolras. Respira. No pasa nada. Mírame. Estás bien —Grantaire repetía aquello casi como un mantra, más asustado de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Cuando Enjolras volvió a ser capaz de respirar con cierta normalidad, las primeras palabras que pronunció hicieron que se le erizara el vello de los brazos.

—Están todos muertos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, mientras frotaba su espalda con suavidad en un intento de relajarle.

—Estáis todos muertos —corrigió, sólo para corregirse de nuevo un segundo después—. Estamos. Por mi culpa.

—Enjolras. Mírame.

El rubio consiguió enfocar la mirada por fin, centrándola en él, y Grantaire se permitió observarle durante un momento. Era la viva imagen de la desesperación.

—No sé qué has soñado, pero ya ha pasado. Estamos bien —le aseguró, buscando en su rostro algún signo de que le estaba escuchando y creyendo—. Todos. ¿Quieres que llame a Courf y a Ferre?

Tuvo que esperar varios segundos hasta que Enjolras finalmente negó con la cabeza con lentitud.

—Sé que es real —dijo—. No puede no serlo.

Grantaire le miró a los ojos. Por descabellado que fuera, estaba dispuesto a creerle.

—Tal vez. Pero lo que importa es el ahora —insistió, mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Enjolras y la guiaba hasta su pecho. Luego hizo lo mismo con la derecha, llevándola en esta ocasión hasta el pecho del rubio. Enjolras pudo notar los latidos de ambos, acelerados de igual forma por el miedo aunque este tuviera razones diferentes—. Estamos bien. Estamos vivos.   
  



	19. Spellbound.

Era real. No estaba siendo víctima de ningún hechizo. El culpable de aquella  _ magia, _ no había otra palabra para describirlo, era Enjolras.

Enjolras, que parecía de oro recortado contra el rojo del atardecer que teñía las paredes de la habitación. Enjolras, sobre cuyo pecho perlado de sudor podía contar los rayos de sol que dejaban entrar las rendijas de la persiana a medio bajar. Enjolras, con los labios entreabiertos, los ojos cerrados, el cuello expuesto y marcado. Enjolras, cuyas caderas no dejaban de moverse contra las suyas y en las que los dedos de Grantaire se clavaban casi con devoción.

Siempre Enjolras.

Le había sorprendido al besarle en el sofá. 

(Cada beso de Enjolras le sorprendía, incluso aunque se lo esperara.)

Le había sorprendido al colar las manos bajo su ropa, al sugerirle que pasaran a la habitación y al deshacerse de la ropa de ambos con tan sólo un leve atisbo de pudor en su mirada. Al llevar las caricias y los besos allí donde nunca habían llegado y al mostrarle matices de su voz que no habría descubierto ni aunque hubiera acudido a todas las reuniones en el Musain del mundo.

Le había sorprendido la fuerza de sus convicciones ( _ Sí. _ ) ante sus habituales dudas ( _ ¿Estás seguro? _ ), la forma en que le había probado que ese sí encerraba tanta verdad como cada uno de sus discursos.

Era Enjolras el que había llevado el ritmo de su relación y el que llevaba el ritmo de  _ aquella _ relación. Grantaire sabía que con Enjolras debía ser de aquel modo, y estaba más que satisfecho de seguirle. Siempre había sido un líder, al fin y al cabo. Sabía que aquello pasaría en cuanto el rubio estuviera preparado y que apresurarlo no le habría hecho ningún bien a ninguno. Había tenido razón.

No entendía exactamente por qué  _ ahora _ , sin embargo. 

Aunque era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro. No había gato que arañara la puerta para que le dejaran entrar, ni amigos al otro lado de la pared que pudieran oírles. Sólo Enjolras, Grantaire y una tarde de marzo en la que la lluvia parisina había decidido dar una tregua a la ciudad y dejar que el sol anunciara la primavera que estaba por llegar, tiñendo el cielo y las nubes de rojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero dar las gracias por todos los kudos y hits hasta la fecha, es agradable saber que disfrutáis de la historia. ♥  
> Ahora mismo no tengo más capítulos escritos, pero estoy trabajando en ello y espero poder seguir actualizando pronto. Por otro lado, me gustaría recordar que, si os gusta lo que hago y queréis apoyarlo, dispongo de una [página de ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/aemint) donde acepto pequeñas donaciones. ¡Nos vemos pronto y gracias por estar ahí!


	20. Surprise gift.

Grantaire tenía días malos. Días en los que subir la persiana de la habitación le suponía un esfuerzo demasiado elevado y la idea de enfrentarse a la luz era demasiado descorazonadora, días en los que levantarse de la cama no era una opción, días en los que incluso respirar cansaba demasiado.

No tenía nada que ver con la resaca. Al menos, no siempre. A veces coincidían, pero no guardaban relación de causalidad. Era otra cosa. Un agotamiento que le entumecía el cuerpo y le nublaba la mente. Una falta de interés hacia todo lo que no significara quedarse mirando el techo en la penumbra de su habitación, con la mente en blanco. La incapacidad de encontrarle sentido a nada. Era sentirse miserable sin razón y no encontrar la forma de dejar de hacerlo. Era querer dejar de existir, sólo porque hacerlo requería una energía de la que no estaba seguro de disponer.

Era algo de lo que sus amigos estaban al corriente. Todos sabían, con más o menos certeza, que cuando Grantaire dejaba de contestar a sus mensajes o lo hacía a desgana o de mala manera, simplemente debían dejarlo estar. A veces, Courfeyrac le contaba chistes o hacía juegos de palabras demasiado malos. Joly, por su parte, solía mandarle vídeos de animalitos; gatos, la mayoría de las veces. Éponine le enviaba canciones. 

Enjolras solía darle espacio. De por sí no era alguien que insistiera en mantener el contacto de forma continua a lo largo del día; aceptaba tanto que Grantaire le respondiera a los mensajes al instante como que tardara toda la mañana, que descolgara el teléfono al primer toque o que no lo hiciera en absoluto. No era algo que le preocupara lo más mínimo, consciente de que el ritmo de sus rutinas a veces no coincidía. Sin embargo, cuando Grantaire necesitaba desaparecer, Enjolras solía limitarse a un mensaje del tipo «por favor, llámame si se vuelve especialmente difícil» y a esperar a que fuera él quien retomara el contacto, cosa que Grantaire agradecía. Cuando, al cabo de las horas, Grantaire le reenviaba los vídeos de Joly o las canciones de Éponine, Enjolras solía llamarle, el alivio por que estuviera bien de nuevo demasiado evidente en su voz.

Aún no había llegado a ese punto. El led de su teléfono móvil parpadeaba en la mesilla de noche, como acusándole de ignorar las muestras de preocupación de sus amigos. No se había movido de la cama desde que despertara esa mañana a las diez y cuarto, y había dejado de contestarles en torno a las doce. Se había saltado su clase de grabado y en ese momento se estaba saltando la de fotografía, aunque no se sentía culpable por ninguna de las dos.

Si no había apagado el teléfono era porque, en el fondo, aquella lucecita verde que parpadeaba le resultaba reconfortante. Cada vez que la veía teñir de verde un par de centímetros de pared con su reflejo sentía que no estaba solo, aunque no tuviera fuerzas para relacionarse con nadie.

Era más de lo que se merecía.

 

Revisó sus notificaciones a eso de las diez de la noche. Además de los habituales más de cien mensajes en el grupo de  _ Les Amis _ , casi todos ellos le habían escrito por separado a raíz del «luego os leo, mal día» que fue su despedida en el grupo aquella mañana.

Tenía, para su sorpresa, un mensaje de Marius.

« _ Espero que te sientas mejor pronto. _ »

Menos sorprendentes eran los tres mensajes de Joly.

« _ Mensaje rápido para recordarte lo mucho que nos importas a todos y lo mucho que te queremos. _

_ Por cierto, ¡¡¡mira qué mono este pingüino!!! _

_ [LINK] _ »

O el de Musichetta, que le había mandado un icono de un corazón.

También había tres canciones por parte de Éponine, un « _ te quiero _ » con demasiadas exclamaciones por parte de Courfeyrac y un mensaje de Cosette que tuvo que releer varias veces para asimilar sus palabras.

« _ Sé que no tenemos demasiada relación, pero si alguna vez necesitas hablar… Dicen que sé escuchar :) _ »

Combeferre también había expresado su preocupación por él, preguntándole si todo iba bien. Bahorel le había invitado a emborracharse. Jehan le había enviado un poema lo bastante oscuro y deprimente como para animarle, por contradictorio que fuese. Feuilly había pasado el día trabajando, pero estaba seguro de que le diría algo en cuanto pudiera coger el teléfono. Bossuet le había escrito una lista con más de diez títulos de películas para que pasara la noche entretenido.

El de Enjolras fue el último que leyó.

«¿ _ Puedo ir _ ?»

 

Poco más de media hora después de responderle, el zumbido del timbre le anunció su llegada.

La sonrisa que le dedicó a Enjolras a modo de saludo se apagó antes incluso de alcanzar sus ojos. Se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar y el chico cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta tras él, sin dejar de analizarle con la mirada para intentar descifrar su estado de ánimo.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Enjolras al fin. Todo en él parecía mucho más medido y suavizado; su tono de voz, la forma en que juntaba las cejas con preocupación, la leve inclinación de su cuerpo hacia él, el suave roce de su mano sobre su cadera. Enjolras quería abrazarle, quería consolarle, quería animarle, pero sabía lo incómodo que aquello podía resultar para Grantaire si este se sentía excesivamente mal. No estaba seguro de cuánto contacto le resultaba tolerable a su estado de ánimo, y todo su lenguaje corporal lo demostraba. 

—Bien —mintió Grantaire, mientras su mano derecha se apoyaba sobre la que Enjolras mantenía en su cadera y alzaba levemente la cabeza para darle un beso. Tras besarle, Enjolras le apartó uno de los rizos de la frente, aun mirándole con preocupación.

—¿Has comido algo?

Sacudió la cabeza en una simple negativa. Los ojos de Enjolras se entrecerraron con silenciosa desaprobación.

—Acabo de levantarme —se excusó.

Enjolras reprimió un suspiro.

—Tienes que comer —le recordó. Grantaire evitó por todos los medios responderle un «¿para qué?» y apartó la mano de Enjolras de su cadera con suavidad.

—Vamos a comer por ahí —sugirió, a la vez que daba un paso atrás. Le sorprendió que su desesperación por salir de aquellas cuatro paredes hiciera sonreír a Enjolras de aquella manera.

—¿En serio? ¿Te apetece salir?

Grantaire se encogió de hombros, confuso por su entusiasmo. A Enjolras ni siquiera parecía haberle importado que se apartara de él de aquella forma.

—Empiezo a sentirme un poco atrapado aquí.

—Perfecto, porque quiero llevarte a un sitio.

 

Antes de darse tiempo a arrepentirse, Grantaire se había duchado, vestido y vuelto más o menos a la vida. Todo lo que su estado de ánimo le permitía, al menos.

No tenía ni idea de a dónde pretendía ir Enjolras. Él había dado por hecho que se limitaría a hacerle compañía y a asegurarse de que comiera algo más saludable que atún directamente de la lata o pan a medio descongelar. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía si Enjolras le habría propuesto salir si no lo hubiera dicho él antes; conociendo a Enjolras como lo conocía, tal vez se lo habría callado para que él no se sintiera en la obligación de acceder.

Fuera como fuese, allí estaban: subiendo por  _ Rue du Chevalier de la Barre _ en dirección a la Basílica del  _ Sacre Coeur _ , después de haberse desviado varias calles de su camino para comprar un par de patatas asadas y unos refrescos en un puesto callejero. No era una de las calles más bonitas de París, pero seguía siendo Montmartre. Pasear de noche por Montmartre siempre tenía algo de especial.

Fue al cruzar  _ Rue Lamarck _ cuando Grantaire descubrió al fin el destino al que Enjolras había querido llevarle aquella noche. Como para darle la razón, los faros de un coche que pasó a sus espaldas en ese momento iluminaron las escaleras frente a ambos. Diversos puntos brillaron entre los adoquines, como un reflejo del cielo nocturno. Grantaire notó que, a su lado, Enjolras dejaba escapar un leve murmullo de aceptación.

—¿Aquí?

Enjolras sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Subió unos cuantos escalones y se sentó apoyando la espalda en la barandilla que separaba los dos tramos de escaleras. Grantaire le siguió y se dejó caer a su lado, un escalón más abajo.

—La iluminación de la basílica estropea un poco el efecto —comentó Enjolras, mientras apoyaba su aún intacta cena sobre sus rodillas. Grantaire le imitó. El calor de la patata asada traspasó tanto el papel de aluminio como la bolsa de plástico y la tela del pantalón, y le calentó las piernas.

—Y las farolas —añadió Grantaire. Enjolras asintió mientras los faros de un nuevo coche volvían a hacer que la escalera se iluminara—. Aun así merece la pena venir. Escaleras con fibra de vidrio que reflejan la luz e imitan la posición de las estrellas —comentó, con admiración sincera en su voz—. Es una genialidad.

—Ya las conocías, ¿no? —preguntó Enjolras. Grantaire dudó sobre si lo que cruzó su rostro durante un instante era decepción, pero el rubio supo esconderlo bien.

—Sí. Me trajo Jehan al poco de conocernos —explicó—. También nos han hablado de ellas en clase.

Enjolras suspiró mientras abría el papel de aluminio para empezar a comer.

—Me habría gustado ser yo quien te las enseñara. —Grantaire le miró un momento, confuso. Enjolras continuó—. Es… un sitio importante para mí —añadió, sin levantar los ojos de su comida—. Solía venir aquí cuando las cosas iban mal en casa o… —se encogió de hombros—. Cuando estaba mal, simplemente. Me sentaba aquí a pensar y dejaba pasar el tiempo. —Sonrió levemente y volvió a mirarle—. Al final terminaba sintiéndome mejor.

—¿Por eso querías enseñármelas? —El estómago de Grantaire, a pesar de no haber recibido comida en más de veinticuatro horas, no parecía querer hacerlo en un futuro próximo, por lo que el chico se limitó a abrir su lata de refresco de naranja y dar un sorbo.

Enjolras miró escaleras arriba mientras masticaba. Cuando habló, después de tragar su comida, lo hizo con algo muy parecido a la inseguridad en la voz, aunque Grantaire pensó que bien podía haber sido su imaginación. Enjolras inseguro no era algo que se viera todos los días.

—Pensé que tal vez te ayudaría. Quería darte un sitio al que ir para desconectar y animarte.

Grantaire sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez aquel día.

—¿Como si fueran un regalo?

Enjolras rio levemente, de forma algo desganada.

—Algo así. Aunque ahora que lo he dicho en voz alta suena más ridículo de lo que pensaba.

Grantaire apoyó la cabeza contra su pierna, girado para poder mirar escaleras arriba como había hecho Enjolras momentos antes. 

Estaba sentado a medianoche en una cuesta de estrellas, con Enjolras a su lado compartiendo con él una parte importante de su pasado y con una cena tan deliciosa como sólo podía serlo la comida ambulante calentándole las piernas. El frío de la noche primaveral resultaba revitalizante después de haber pasado el día metido en la cama, y el silencio a su alrededor era íntimo y agradable. Sí que sonaba como un regalo, después de todo.

—En realidad —comentó casi en un susurro, después de un par de minutos en silencio—, si quiero desconectar y animarme sólo tengo que llamarte.


	21. Dispute.

Supo que había cruzado la línea cuando vio desaparecer la expresión confusa del rostro de Enjolras y ser sustituida por un relámpago de rabia en sus ojos azules que apenas duró un instante.

Enjolras no le dijo nada. Dejó que una máscara de mármol cubriera sus emociones y respondió con paciencia y casi amabilidad a las preguntas preocupadas de Combeferre. Pregunta tras pregunta, Enjolras fue dejando a su amigo echar un vistazo a través de las grietas.

Grantaire pasó a ser invisible. No del modo en que lo era cuando los demás le dejaban abstraerse con un botellín en la mano en el fondo del bar. No del modo en que sus amigos, brillantes, perfectos, se olvidaban a veces de su presencia.

Se volvió invisible porque Enjolras así lo quiso. Al negarle su atención, al ignorar sus comentarios y no rebajarse a dirigirle siquiera una mirada, Enjolras había conseguido que Grantaire se sintiera desaparecer allí mismo, en el salón del piso que compartía con Combeferre. Grantaire asistía a la conversación sin más, casi sin estar, como una polilla que se hubiera posado en el círculo de luz que proyectaba la lámpara contra el techo.

El pequeño interrogatorio terminó antes de lo que le habría gustado. Cuando Combeferre se levantó del sofá con gesto de concentración y fue en busca de su portátil, Enjolras por fin se dignó a mirarle.

Grantaire habría preferido seguir siendo invisible para siempre.

—No tenías derecho a contárselo —le reprochó Enjolras.

Suspiró. Había formas peores de comenzar aquella conversación.

Solo esperaba que también terminara aceptablemente bien.

—No —admitió—, pero es tu amigo. Y, probablemente, la persona más inteligente que conocemos. Si alguien puede ayudart…

—Esa decisión no te correspondía a ti, Grantaire —le interrumpió—. Es cosa mía.

—Nuestra —replicó Grantaire—. No eres el único al que le pasa, ¿recuerdas?

Enjolras entrecerró los ojos y Grantaire tomó aire por la nariz en un intento de no dejarse llevar y decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

—Y, sin embargo, solo le has hablado de mí.

La voz de Enjolras cortaba como el hielo. Grantaire reconoció decepción bajo aquella fina capa de ira superficial y desvió la mirada hacia sus manos. Por un momento, le pareció ver una mesa y unas fichas de dominó, pero la imagen desapareció antes de que pudiera encontrarle sentido.

No era la primera vez que decepcionaba a Enjolras.

No era el mejor momento para aquello.

No sería la última.

—Porque eres quien necesita ayuda. —Resopló—. Yo… lo llevo bien, no le doy importancia. A ti te está afectando, y nadie mejor que ‘Ferre para ayudarte. Ninguno sabemos qué significa nada de…

—No eres quien para contarle nada. —Enjolras cada vez parecía más enfadado. Grantaire tuvo la certeza de que nada bueno saldría de aquello.

—¿No? —preguntó, poniéndose en pie, más dolido que enfadado.

—No. —Enjolras también se levantó, y los centímetros de altura que le diferenciaban de Grantaire fueron suficientes para darle más autoridad a su voz—. No eres nadie, Grantaire, para hablar de un tema que no te incumbe. Nadie.

Fue el turno de Grantaire de mantenerle la mirada. Ni siquiera sabía qué contestarle. Ya sabía que no era nadie, en general. Que Enjolras se lo confirmara de esa manera solo añadía un nombre más a la lista. O eso quería pensar.

—No sé cómo he podido confiar en ti —añadió Enjolras segundos después, al ver que el otro no le respondía.

Grantaire supo que esa era su señal para marcharse. Pocas cosas se podían decir después de eso que no llevaran a palabras aún peores, así que se limitó a recoger su chaqueta del brazo del sofá y a salir del salón, dando la conversación por terminada.

En el pasillo se cruzó con Combeferre, que cargaba con su portátil haciendo equilibrios en una mano y el cargador del mismo en la otra, y se despidió de él con un gesto de la cabeza.

Tenía que salir de allí.


End file.
